The Break of Dawn
by Torikki Jinx
Summary: She wasn't a hero, she knows that. She wasn't legendary, like all of the men and women in her life were. But, world be damned, she will make this work. She will make sure that everything will work out. She was always the one to fix her boys' problem after all. Even if they're not there anymore, she was always the one to fix their problems.
1. Twin Sisters Moments

_**Twin Sisters Moments**_

 _"Family means nobody gets left behind_ _or forgotten."_

 _\- Lilo_

* * *

Two emerald eyes blinked open in a bleary state from sleep. Her eyes cleared after a few blinks and focused on what looked like a wooden ceiling. An old looking designed wooden ceiling that is unfamiliar to her because Sakura doesn't own any traditional things. Sakura blinks her eyes again in exhaustion, she feels so tired. So very, very tired. Like she'd gone through a war...

Wait! She did go through a war!

 _'Oh my god the war! Where am I! Where's Naruto?!'_

Sakura thought in a panicky state, she didn't remembered how she got here! Suddenly, Sakura doesn't feel so tired anymore as she straightened in a sitting position she thought.

 _'Where am I? How the hell did I get here? For a moment there I thought I was at Hinata-chan's place...'_

Yes, that was what the Haruno thought. Because the Hyuuga Heiress' traditional sleeping quarters were slightly like the room Sakura resides in, dressed in a white sleeping yukata that has a pond intricately embedded at the lower part of her feet with a light pink obi that has a large and unforgettable clan marking at the right part of the waist, that thing Sakura couldn't miss.

"The swirl of the Uzumaki Clan..."

Sakura whispered in confusion and dread.

 _'Naruto.'_

In that moment, Sakura thought of all the possibilities ranging from being trapped in a Genjutsu, to which she muttered the dispel technique a few time effortlessly but sadly to no prevail, to being kidnapped and left somewhere. But each possibility were took down with each fact that Sakura observes in the quite large and well decorated room she is currently in.

Being kidnapped was a possibility and the Uzumaki clan symbol she understands, with her pink hair sometimes people thought of her as a relative to the long lost clan.

Sakura saw another futon that was so near her own that Sakura immediately commends herself at being so unobservant and stupid at not noticing it first. There was someone sleeping on the futon and with the somewhat small body Sakura deduced that it might be a child. Sakura moved her hand to remove the blanket that was covering the sleeping person when she froze in place.

Her hands were so tiny and scar free!

This made Sakura return to panic mode.

 _'Relax. Stay calm, Sakura. Everything's fine. You're just small again.'_

This almost made Sakura cry. All her hard work and training, all of them were gone. Her friends and family... Sakura blinks away the tears. It's fine, she'll find a solution for this. She's not one of the geniuses in Konoha for nothing. Sakura felt as though her heart was permanently lodged in her throat.

Suddenly being aware of the somewhat heavy weight of her back she grabbed her hair that was longer than it has ever been before. While taking note of her small and somewhat weak yet sturdy body, she almost forgot of the sleeping person next to her until a hand touched her shoulder.

Sakura quickly tensed at the physical contact and almost broke the other person's fingers if not for the soft voice that spoke.

"Sakura-chan? Are you okay? Did you get another bad premonition again?"

Sakura, sitting still like a statue covered in her white blanket with her pond designed yukata pooling around her, turned her head to see the pupiless blue eyes of the great fuuinjutsu mistress, Uzumaki Mito in all of her child clad in sleeping yukata glory.

Still half sleepy, Mito asks her dear sister again in what is wrong but Sakura doesn't hear anything.

Uzumaki Mito.

First Jinchuuriki of the Nine-tailed fox, the Kyuubi.

Wife of the First Hokage, the Shodaime.

Fuuinjutsu Mistress during the Sengoku Jidai period.

Heiress to the Uzumaki Clan.

Sakura couldn't think of anything else right now. All information and facts she knows about this child in front of her surfaced into her head, and one thought led to another.

 _'Uzumaki Mito. Uzumaki Mito. Fuuinjutus Mistress during the Sengoku Jidai Period! Why the hell is she a kid!'_

Sakura's thoughts were nothing more than whispers and junk to Sakura herself. She can't understand the situation she's in and therefore her mind is only giving her facts and related stuff about the Uzumaki Clan and Sengoku Period.

Outwardly, Mito looks at the frozen look of confusion and shock in her sister's face. Mito begins to get worry again, her sister must've had a bad dream again. Mito deduced this because it wasn't the first time this happened. Mito, the ever loving sister she is, reached her hand out to touch her sister's forehead.

The incoming hand, Sakura did not sense to busy in being frozen shock, but the contact jolted Sakura back to the reality she is currently stuck in.

This doesn't make sense.

This doesn't make sense.

 _This doesn't make sense._

Sakura repeats over and over in her head while looking at Mito with wide scared eyes.

Mito blinks in worry for her sister at the reaction she gained when she moved the bangs from Sakura's forehead. She just suddenly whipped her head in Mito's direction that Mito was kinda worried if her sister broke her neck or something but what bothers Mito more was the look Sakura was giving her.

The look portrays a question that made Mito's heart beat faster with a little fear that something more might have happened to her sister without her notice.

The look Sakura gave her hurts because it was asking as if why was she still here or alive for that matter.

"Sakura-chan? Are you okay? Say something please..."

Mito pleaded, Sakura was starting to hyperventilate.

 _This is real._

 _It isn't a dream._

And it proves true as Mito reaches her hand out again to touch Sakura's hair gently.

Sakura flinched, her mind coming up to one conclusion. She was in the warring period in a child's body.

Primal instinct kicked in Sakura's head as she stood up abruptly and turned to the rice-paper doors that Sakura knows subconsciously leads outside. Ignoring the soon-to-be fuuinjutsu mistress' surprised face, Sakura opened the traditional door loudly and ran.

Ran she did, she ran through the forest outside the garden she first saw.

 _What's going on?!_

Is what Sakura thinks. There were tears in her eyes as she ran, her friends, her family! Were they gone!?

Sakura doesn't know.

She cried out painfully all of the sudden because her long pink hair managed to get caught in a few low branches.

Sakura didn't do anything. She just sat there in a exhausted pile and cried to her heart's content. It feels as though her lungs were being squeezed painfully and she can't feel anything with her fingers and hands.

Vaguely, Sakura took note of the river she is nearby. The clear pristine waters and nice flow of the natural sounds made Sakura slightly calm.

She doesn't understand, how did she get here...

Sakura in her tired state suddenly became alert. She felt a near by chakra signature coming her way and she is now, somewhat reluctantly accepting her awful reality, in the warring period. There were enemies _everywhere._

Sakura stood up quickly and tugged harshly at her pink locks, successfully freeing them and turned to the river. She immediately walk on top of the water, subconsciously placing chakra to the soles of her feet. But alas, she knows her movement were so slowly and the chakra signature was coming in fast, it probably sensed her moving again.

"Sakura-chan! Are you okay?"

The person asked her, belatedly Sakura realized Mito has been asking her that for a lot of times. The person in front of her has bright red flaming hair with pupiless green eyes that reminds Sakura of her own. Timidly Sakura looked down at her feet to see her childish face looking back at her with pupiless eyes. This no longer surprises Sakura.

She already has a resolve, finding a solution to fix this. All she has to do was find away to somehow get back to her own warring time, easy peasy right?

 _'Yeah right.'_

Sakura thought as the somewhat familiar red haired man walked onto the surface of the water near her in the middle of the large river.

"Hey, kiddo, are you there?"

Sakura blink slowly as she lately noticed that the man was carrying her and that they were already at the edge of the river. Sakura nodded shyly, her old timid and shy child personality came back to her. Sakura turns her face towards the man's clothes, which was nothing more than a wide opened white sleeping yukata with red linings. Belatedly Sakura noticed it was still night, she berated herself for being so unobservant but she reasoned that the forest canopies were so thick that it can cover the forest ground from the sun's rays. But she should've noticed that it was still dark when she saw the river. Sakura moved her head to look at the opposite direction they were going to, she can still see the river. And it was beautiful with fireflies all around and about.

The man holding her cleared his throat expectantly and that made Sakura turn her head to the familiar stranger's face, which was looking back at her in an amused way.

Sakura blinked childishly.

"I'm sorry. But who are you?"

The man seemed surprised for a moment before he grinned. It made Sakura see the eye-bags on the man's face.

"It's me, Sakura-chan. Otou-san. Uzumaki Asa, remember?"

At the unsure nod he received, the man sighed while shaking his head in understanding.

"It's fine. At least you didn't wonder so far."

The man grinned suddenly.

"Where did you learn to walk on water, Sakura-chan? As far as I remember I haven't taught you that yet. But well that is expected of my amazing daughter! By the way, you should apologize to your sister, Mito-chan, she was worried about you when I intercepted her on her way to my bedroom. Okay? Apologize to the guards as well. How did you even got pass them? As far as I kno-"

Sakura nodded at the man absentmindedly. So this is her father and her sister is Mito. Now that Sakura think of it, she kinda resembles Mito. Maybe they were twins, Sakura mused.

She turns her eyes away from the forest to the man carrying her's face, she smiled. He was like Naruto but in a more reserved way. Sakura guessed that maybe being talkative was in the family.

Sakura yawned which did not went unnoticed by her father.

"Sleepy, kiddo?"

Sakura bobbed her head tiredly. The red haired man chuckled in response.

"Just go to sleep, my child. We are near home."

Sakura blinks then closed her eyes as she pressed her face to her father's chest.

 _Home._

Sakura thinks.

 _'Do I still have one?'_

* * *

"Sa-ku-ra-chan..."

A twitch.

"I said, Sakura-chan! Wake up, you sleeping cat!"

A few more twitch, then a groan of refusal came from the cocoon of sheets with pink strands around.

Uzumaki Mito was not amused.

"Sakura! Damn it, wake up already!" Mito said as she pulled and successfully woke up her sleeping sister, who is now sleepily glaring at her. Mito grinned back.

"C'mon, c'mon! It's time for breakfast!"

Mito pulled her startled sister to her feet, away from the futon and covers, and dragged her towards the bathing room. Sakura grumbled all the way to the bathroom, she's dead tired. Not only did she took a _nice_ and _relaxing_ marathon through a forest followed by walking on water with the emotional baggage she still has, Sakura could say she wants to be dead to the world for a few more hours. But still, Sakura smiled at her twin sister's antics. Sakura has gotten over her suddenly-stuck-in-the-past-literally problem by meticulously thinking things through and found the solution that is just finding away to somehow go back to her own time.

When Sakura and her father got back, her father immediately made a bee line for her, she guessed, room. To which they got jump on by Mito who ranted on and on about how 'stupid you are, Sakura-chan!' and to 'never ever do that to me again.', after that their father asked if Sakura wants him to stay with them for the night. Sakura declined the offer by the shake of her head, after their father left the vicinity, Mito quickly took the chance of dragging Sakura to her futon and proceeded to ask in what did she do and what did she see. Both girls stayed up all night telling stories.

While sleeping, Sakura saw a blur a memories but they weren't memories of her time, they were memories of _this_ time. Like her mind suddenly supplied her with data she knew but did not actually notice.

"Do I have to do everything for you?"

That voice made Sakura stiffen for a moment before relaxing, it was just Mito. They were at the indoor hot spring of their part of the compound. Mito was already in the waters swimming around.

SPLASH!

"Mito. You're so dead, Shannaro! I'm still in my yukata!"

Sakura screamed in frustration but still smiled nonetheless, enjoying the peaceful and childish moment. Deep in Sakura's mind there was a tiny part of saying that this was so wrong but overall Sakura's mind thought and felt as if this moment and time is where she belonged.

* * *

"Sho, Sachuwa-chan." Gulp. "Can you teach me how to water walk today?"

Mito asked her twin sister while eating her food. Which earned a chuckle from their happy-go-lucky father.

"Eww. Don't talk while you eat, pig."

This made Sakura remember some memories from her own time with her own friend, Ino.

 _"Damn it, Sakura! If I'm a pig, then I'm the most sexiest pig in the world!"_

"Damn it, Sakura! I'm not a pig!"

Sakura blinked, she forgot that this wasn't Ino.

Mito saw the sad gaze her sister directed her and for a moment Mito was confused and worried before Sakura's face was back to being normal and happy again.

"Yeah, right. You're eating habits clearly say so."

Mito growled, forgetting Sakura's sad face for a moment, before their father coughed in his hands. Clearly satisfied in gaining their attention, their father smiled.

"So, what are my twin daughters going to do today?"

Asa asked his children, even without their mother Sakura and Mito turned out fine. Mito looks at Sakura and Sakura turned her head to face Mito who was in front of her in their old traditional low dining table. Sakura raised an eyebrow at Mito.

"What?"

Sakura finally asked. Mito rolled her eyes in exasperation at her sisters short memory.

"Well? Are you gonna teach me with that water walking stuff or not? I'll teach you a little bit about fuuinjutsu if you do! Then it'll be even!"

Sakura nodded in agreement. They were only five, it's still a long way to go. Sakura learned that she can still do and keep her old jutsu since she still has her perfect chakra control. Besides, Sakura thinks, she always wanted to try fuuinjutsu.

Sakura stopped thinking for a moment because it seems her sister is trying to tell her something. Guess, she's been tuning her sister's rants again. After all, Sakura got quite used to Naruto.

 _'Naruto.'_

Thinking of the blonde still sent a tiny jolt of pain in Sakura's heart. Like knives.

Mito rolled her eyes,again, at her twin's wondering thoughts.

"Geeze, what's up with you lately, Sakura-chan? Stop zoning out on me."

Sakura grinned sheepishly.

"Sorry, Mito-chan. Sure, I'll train with you. I wouldn't have it any other way."

Mito beamed at her declaration. Both girls turned to their father for his approval.

"So, can we train Otou-san? It's only inside the compound and at the training grounds here at the main house or maybe the library!"

Mito asked excitedly. Sure, Mito read a lot about fuuinjutsu but she never actually got to try them often. Only practicing the easier ones like the Camouflage Seal, a seal that can make a certain radius of an area become invisible but the strength depends on the user because it can be disrupted by chakra, the Storage Seal, the ones used for storage scrolls, and two level one barrier seals.

Beside book smarts, the girls never got any actual practice in the ways of fighting or healing for that matter. Even being heirs to a great prominent clan, women in this time still weren't allowed freedom that much but Mito and Sakura were both persuasive and stubborn.

So imagine, Asa's surprise when he sees his five year old daughter standing above the strong currents of a large river using chakra. Asa always knew that one of their children would inherit their mother's near perfect chakra control, he just didn't know who but her prays that both of them would inherit it.

Asa pretends for awhile in looking like he's going to refuse their agreement but then he grinned at them with arms crossed against the low table they were at, sitting on traditional tatami mats.

"Sure, I don't see why not. Have fun, sadly girls, I will not be able to train you because I still am busy with clan meetings and other business in Uzushiogakure."

This dampened the both of the girls a little, both were hoping to have quality time with their father.

"But,"

Mito hitched her breath while Sakura stiffened in anticipation.

"Keep it only inside the compound where the guards can watch over you and protect you, am I clear?"

Their father's baritone voice held no room for argument. Both girls dutifully nodded their heads.

"We will go now, Otou-san! Have a nice day with the meetings!"

Mito said in a rush as she quickly grabbed her sisters hand and dragged her towards the training grounds that were near to their room and library.

Asa chuckled and shook his head at her daughters' behavior.

Asa sipped his tea, it's going to be a long day.

* * *

"So, before I walk on water I have to climb a tree first? How the hell would climbing a tree help me walk on water?"

Mito asked her sister dubiously, with disbelief written all over her face. While Sakura forced herself to not smile and rolled her eyes at her sister. Man, if they keep rolling their eyes like that it might get stuck that way forever.

"I think you misheard me, Mito-chan. I dind't say 'climb' a tree, I clear said to walk on a tree first."

Sakura slowly explained to her sister the mechanics of using chakra at the sole of her feet, it was like teaching Naruto all over again in Wave. Both people have such short attention spans.

"Do you get it now, Mito-chan?"

Said girl nodded excitedly, thrilled in to trying on how to walk on trees vertically.

"Cha! I'll get this on my first try!"

Mito exclaimed proudly while placing her foot vertically at the base of the tree. Sakura refrained from rolling her eyes again at her sister and continued to read the scrolls her sister retrieved from their bedroom.

Both girls were now dress in unisex shorts that fit them perfectly and Sakura has a white sleeveless shirt for kids that has a built in mask while Mito chose a red sleeveless shirt with a hoodie. Sakura never expected Uzushiogakure to be this advance, she had seen a lot of tall buildings nearby last night and their clothings were somewhat her time's clothing.

Like Mito's sleeveless hoodie for example. When Sakura directed a questioning look at it Mito raised an eyebrow.

 _"What's wrong? We designed this remember! We just cut off the excess of our old cloaks and sewed a few parts since you were complaining of it being hot and sunny, so it has a hoodie but it's sleeveless!"_

"Ah!'

Umpf!

Sakura heard her sister fall and scream for the third time and she turned away from the scroll she was reading and looked at her sister in amusement.

"Here, let me show you Mito-chan."

That was how Sakura's first day as Uzumaki Mito's twin sister.

* * *

The End~

By the way, name meanings,

Asa = Morning

That's all! Wait for my next Chapter!

I've been inspired to write this story from the story, _Delirium's Dream_ , written by the amazing and very talented, _Hecatoncheir._

Read her story! Not finish yet but amazing nonetheless!

Leave a review!

\- Torikki J. ~


	2. Family and Familiar

_**Family and Familiar**_

 _"This is my family, I found it all on my own._

 _Is little, and broken, but still good._ _Yeah, still good."_

 _\- Stitch_

* * *

And a few months later, Sakura already grew accustomed to... her new family. But even though she grew to really care for Mito and their father, Sakura stills remember her _own, real_ family. Sometimes, for a few moments Sakura thought that this was all just a dream and that the next day they'll be gone and she'll be back in the medical tents stitching shoulders and mending broken femurs but it never happened. Every morning, either Mito will wake up first or Sakura will then they will go take a bath then eat with their father at their small yet comfy family dining table while talking about what they were going to do today.

It was a new yet now kinda friendly routine she quickly got used to. But even then there were those moments where Sakura replaced Mito's face with Ino and their other relatives with other of her old friends' faces that resembles them. Sakura sighed in thought as she stared back at the ceiling of Mito and her's bedroom. It was very early in the morning and there wasn't even the light of the morning sun and yet her thoughts were already going to the darker side of her mind.

Sakura turned her eyes to look at her twin sister's cute and peaceful sleeping face.

 _'Old friends.'_

Sakura didn't like to think that way. She doesn't want to call her friends _old friends_ because Sakura still believes that there was still a way for her to go back to her own time. She wasn't even sure if she was in the same dimension of her old time! I mean, she never heard that Uzumaki Mito has a twin sister!

Sakura sighs once more, it's been two years, she's seven years old now along with Mito. Even her birthday was no longer in March 28 but in May 3, Uzumaki Mito's birthday in her timeline.

She knows she can find a way to get back but that doesn't mean she won't smooth a few bumps in the way. If Sakura found a problem that may become more problematic in the future, she will find a way to fix the problem here and now. For example, like Uchiha Madara's insanity.

Sakura furrows her eyebrows, still deep in thought as she stared back at the ceiling.

It's still three in the morning, there is still no light yet. Yesterday, Mito and Sakura sparred only using Taijutsu on the river and Mito fell in the water after Sakura tried to hit her paralyzing points. In the end, they just played in the river that was nearby their compound but still in Uzushiogakure. After their water fight, the girls just went on to hone their aiming skills and enlarging their stamina, not that Mito has any problems with that one.

Madara and Hashirama may still be kids during this time but that doesn't mean they didn't killed yet. Sakura guessed that they may already be thirteen or fourteen since or maybe younger. Sakura knows that when they were kids, Madara and Hashirama were best friends, having so learned a few facts from Naruto and Tsunade.

 _'It's no use. I can't sleep anymore.'_

Sakura thought so she just slowly stood up carefully, making sure that her twin sister will not be awaken because of her slow movements. Sakura knows just how sensitive and quick Mito is to pick up sudden movements. Seriously, the girl has sharp eyes and sensitive skin like Naruto.

Sakura already accepted the fact that Mito and their Father, is a part of her family but that doesn't mean she'll forget her old one.

Sakura realized a few months back that she might just lose everything she ever worked hard for, not including her shinobi capabilities. But Sakura soon realized that there was still away to go back that includes a lot of seals and her summons help. Sakura found out earlier that she has lost her contract with her summons, all of them not just the slugs. So she added on her long termed to-do list, 'Get contract with summons again.'.

Sakura decided to wrap up her thoughts as she slide their shogi door open that leads to the garden, the same shogi door she opened in a rush two years ago.

 _'I became stuck in the past on the date of my birth. What an awesome present.'_

Sakura thought dryly and sarcastically. But even with those negative thoughts she couldn't help but smile a little bit, she had come to love her family. She came to love Mito's exuberant attitude that reminds her of her other friends but Sakura knows Mito is different from Ino.

Sakura moves slowly through the forest near their compound, just wanting to walk around and calm down with all the stress. Sakura no doubt know that there was an Uzumaki guard trailing her, she flared her chakra a bit. A signal that the guards grew accustomed to, it meant that they can go back to their stations. At first, the guards were skeptical of this but then backed of when the girls reasoned that no one even knows that they exist but that doesn't mean they won't stop scanning the perimeter every second if there is danger. Uzumaki shinobi and especially the guards or tracker are one of the best sensors after all.

Sakura thought of a certain red headed Uzumaki with glasses who became a teammate to a certain Uchiha.

 _"Sasuke saved me, okay? I owe him this much. Besides, he's cute. Don't you think forehead?"_

Sakura snorted, Karin was so much like Ino that they immediately clicked when they met in the war.

Sakura finally reached the river that she saw and walked on two years ago. She learned earlier that this river was connect to the main river that went through the village of Uzushiogakure. Sakura was so amazed at all the modern technology the Uzumaki uses. The buildings she saw two years ago were so much like the buildings she saw in the villages before the war.

Sakura arrived in the middle of the river, walking above the currents with the help of chakra. As an Uzumaki, Sakura of course noticed her large than normal chakra reserves, and with her near perfect chakra control, she already started transferring some of her chakra to her Yin Seal. But this time she's improving it.

Sakura thought of moving the Yin Seal somewhere else, so it won't be visible and a sign for target practice to enemy shinobi but she decided she make it stay on her forehead. It's the only symbol she really has left of her old timeline. Besides, it's not even appearing yet.

Her old Konohagakure Hitai-ate were confiscated and so were everyone else's forehead protectors and were replaced with another hitai-ate with the symbol for _Shinobi Alliance._

Sakura sat down on top of the river, barely touching the water, with her chakra she made a small chakra barrier so her clothes and herself will not get wet while meditating. Sakura was proud of her achievement, creating a barrier made of pure chakra with no seals or finger seals was quite a feat she was happy with. Sakura grew accustomed in meditating on water with a chakra barrier over it as to push herself to her limit. This training regimen made her expand her already large chakra reserves.

Although Sakura was now technically an Uzumaki, her chakra reserves were still nowhere near her sister's, father's or any other of her cousins. Sakura assumed that she is not a full blooded Uzumaki but Sakura was glad at being treated as one nonetheless. Although, Sakura was confused in whether or not Mito is half blood too but she doesn't think about it anymore. Deducing that Mito just got all the Uzumaki traits, besides, her questioning stare at her father never came up answered when the topic of Mito and her not having the same coloring and abilities.

In the whole village, Sakura was the only one with a light shade of hair. Her family consisted of dark red, bright red, dark orange, bright orange and even very few people with bright yellow hair that reminds Sakura of her favorite knucklehead blonde.

Her pale pink hair brought a lot of attention to her, it seems when their father bring them to the play ground from time to time. Her hair is not obedient it seems, because a few months ago Sakura's hair was suddenly sliced by Mito when they snuck in to their father's weaponry room. Mito apologized profusely but then not more than one and a half week later, her hair was back at its preferred length which was at her ankles.

Mito and their father was surprised at this but then dismissed it as maybe a family trait she inherited from their mother. Mito was saddened when their mother came into topic but then perked up when she realized she can play with Sakura's hair anytime and not be guilty since it will just grow back. Secretly, Sakura knows that Mito must've remembered their mother and that Mito loved her hair because it must've resembled their mother's.

Sakura furrowed her eyebrows in concentration. She's been practicing this for two months, she can at least do a little of it now.

Swoosh!

Drip. Drip. Drip.

Sakura opened her eyes, she didn't even noticed in closing them and looked at what she created with her chakra without any seal. Still sitting in her lotus position, clad in her sleeping yukata, Sakura stares at the tentacle like beings made out of water that surrounds her moving around languidly, almost like dancing. It was already four-thirty according to Sakura's inner clock as she stared with a small smile at her creation. There were still fireflies around and the scene was calming to the heart.

"Otou-san?"

Sakura quietly calls out, she sensed her father a few minutes earlier but does not know how long he has been here. Sakura still needs to work with her sensory abilities unlike Mito, who mastered sensory at the age of six but still have a long way to go in expanding her area radius of sensory.

And just like magic, her father appeared at the age of the river, in all of his sleeping yukata glory with bed hair to top it off. Sakura noticed a few black spots at the edge of her father's sleeping yukata, guessing it was ink and that her father was working hard at night or early in the morning again.

"Hey, Kura-chan."

Her father called out while smiling, he then looked at her creation with something akin to surprise and pride.

"What's this, cupcake? Already developing new jutsus? You make me feel old, Kura-chan."

Her father teased playfully making Sakura smile bitterly. Her real parents died in a bombing at the civilian quarters in the camp.

 _"Sakura! Quick! The Civilian Sector has been bombed and there are a few injured heavily!"_

 _"Sakura... I'm so sorry."_

 _"There weren't a lot of survivors, Sakura-chan."_

 _"I'm sorry for your lost, Sakura-hime."_

"Kura-chan? Something wrong?"

Asa called out worriedly as he stepped on the river to get closer to his daughter who seems for a moment so stress and burdened. Her father's voice brought Sakura back to her current reality.

Sakura plastered a not genuine yet not fake smile on her face as her father walked closer. Her father's movement were languid and slow but precise and backed with a grace of a true War shinobi and clan head. Sakura almost laughed when her father cautiously observed her water limb creations.

"Can I pass through this nice technique of yours, Sakura-chan?"

Asa grinned at his daughter jokingly, at least Sakura's face didn't look so bitter anymore.

"Of course you can, Otou-san! Besides, Otou-san, even if you're the oldest shinobi ever, you'll always be one of my greatest shinobi ever!"

Sakura childishly informed her father in a teasing way.

"Why you little tyke."

Asa bit out at her daughter as he lunged and placed her in his lap, hugging her for all its worth.

 _'She's her mother, through and through.'_

"What are you doing here, Sakura-chan? It's near five in the morning. And I _know_ you've been here longer than that."

Asa asked his daughter in his arms. Sakura flushed in being caught.

"If I haven't been awake till morning, I would have never noticed you leave your room."

Asa kept talking. He looked down to seriously look at his troubled looking child, who was looking at the water as if just noticing that they were floating above water just now. Asa sighed, he's not stupid. He knows something was bothering his daughter, and for a while now too. Asa thought that Sakura would just confront him sooner or later with her problem but she never did, Asa should have expected this since her mother was stubborn like a giant-ass boulder as well.

"You know that Mito and I are here for you, kiddo. As a family, we take care of each other's backs. Okay?"

Sakura nodded cutely from her position at her father's lap.

"Hai, Otou-san."

Asa sighed again. He turned to look at the rising sun's rays that wash over their beloved home.

"Look, Sakura-chan, the sun's up. Wanna race home?"

Sakura grinned and nodded excitedly. And not even a minute later the child was already missing from his arms.

Asa sighed once more.

"I think I'm getting too old for this."

But Asa smiled anyways.

* * *

"I can't believe you went on a nightly stroll without me! Again! And with Otou-san! I can't believe you, Sakura-chan. Don't you love me?"

Both father and daughter were bombarded by an irritated, little Mito. Sakura sweat dropped at her sister's attempt in being hurt, albeit it worked a little on her father who was now hugging little Mito.

 _'Not that I can call her little...'_

Sakura thought bitterly, even in this time she's still short. She's shorter than her sister by _three_ centimeters. They were suppose to be _twins_ godammit and yet even her _twin_ is taller than her by three _fucking_ centimeters.

 _'Life is so unfair.'_

And yet, comfortable right now.

"Well, Sakura-chan? C'mon! Let's eat breakfast!"

"Yea, yea. I'm coming, hold your stomach, pig."

"Whatever, Sakura-chan! At least this pig is taller than you!"

Sakura's eyebrow twitch when Mito said something that was somewhat related to her thoughts a few minutes ago.

"Just wait, Mito-pig, I'll grow taller than you!"

"Hah! As if, Sakura-chan! And I told you! I'm not a pig!"

"Said the one who's dragging me towards the breakfast table every morning."

"When you're hungry, it doesn't mean your a pig, dattebane!"

Sakura's eyes grew softer as she friendly bicker with her sister on their way to their family dining room that was near a garden.

Asa's eyes didn't miss the look on his pink haired daughter's face. It was the look of a person who was missing someone dearly.

 _'Sakura must miss her mother.'_

Asa thought, not knowing anyone else his Sakura lost.

But oh, what can he do? He'll compromise a lot of things if word gets out that he has daughters, powerful and beautiful daughters no less!

 _'I'll protect them. I swear I'll protect them with my life.'_

* * *

"So... can we go out of the compound today, Otou-san?"

Sakura tried, really she did, but it was so hard not to sigh at her sister's great attempt and success in pulling her puppy dog eyes at their father.

 _'She has no mercy.'_

Sakura thought as she bit down on her breakfast. She wasn't the least be tired after her 'nightly stroll' with her father. But her father on the other hand looks like he was run over by a summon, tornado, and the Uzumaki elders.

 _'The last one might be near the truth...'_

Sakura thought in disdain, no matter what clan or village, elders were really a pain in the ass.

"Mito, we talked about this. Besides, I can't go out today. I have another meeting later. There's a war going on and we are staying neutral till we die."

 _'Which would have happened.'_

Sakura thought with cheerfulness, there was no way in hell was she letting her new home be demolished into ruins. Sakura swallowed her food.

"Can't we go by ourselves, Otou-san? Mito and I are ready for it. Besides, were tired of being coup up in the compound for the rest of our childhood except when you bring us outside but then even that is few and you never really let us out with the guards again."

Sakura said, she too being tired of staying inside this fairly large yet already accustomed to building. Mito looked at her sister with giddiness, finally, Mito thinks, her sister wants to go out with her too!

"Of course I'll never let you two out with the guards again! You two went against my rules and lose your guards inside the village while I was at a meeting!"

Mito winced at her father's glaringly right exclamation while Sakura bowed her head in shame. Asa opened one of his eyes to look at his daughters and sighed. He kinda remembers a situation like this years ago when he too was a boy. Asa sort of feels guilty now that he looks at the pitiful forms of his daughters.

 _"No! I wanna go and explore the village by myself, old man!"_

 _"Why you little brat! I said no!"_

 _"Why the hell not?! I'm strong enough! I can go without those annoying guards!"_

 _'Now that I think of it, they're more compliant than I ever was when I was in their age...'_

Asa thought guiltily, still having his arms cross against the table.

 _'But my little girls are too precious... Wait. Didn't I meet Kahana that day...'_

Ah, yes, Kahana. I met her at the training grounds that day when I sneaked out...

 _"Why's a girl doing training?"_

 _"Why's a boy asking stupid questions?"_

That was love at first sight...

" _Ehem._ "

Asa was brought back out from memory lane by the girls cough and mischievous grins. Asa blushed in embarrassment at being caught daydreaming.

"Why can't we go out, Otou-san?"

Mito asked her father after finally getting his attention. Geeze, all of her family members kept zoning out on her.

Asa looked at his daughter with love.

"Well, you seen, honey. If word gets out that I have two strong and pretty daughters, other people will want to kidnap you for themselves."

Their father's grin became strained.

"Otou-san doesn't want that and so do other people in our village. People inside the village already know your perfect chakra control, Sakura, and your large chakra reserves, Mito. If the warring clans find out, they would want you two to marry into their clan, and when they do force you two to marry into their clan I won't have any other choice but to support the clan since I would never abandon you two."

Asa sighed at his daughters' dejected faces.

"But... maybe I can let you two out for today..."

Sakura and Mito immediately cheered up.

"But no boys, you hear me?"

Both girls smiled with mischievous intent at their father.

"We love you so much, Otou-san!"

Both girls stood up and hugged their father.

"C'mon, Sakura-chan! Let's go! Thank You, Otou-san!"

Sakura nodded at her sister and made a move to follow her but not before waving and smiling at her father.

"See you later, Otou-san."

Asa's pink haired daughter said farewell softly. Asa chuckled at her daughter's intelligence as he looks down to the piece of paper Sakura gave him while hugging him. If she were in another clan, she would've been trained immediately to head out to the front lines of war.

 _Don't go to any meeting today, Otou-san._

 _You are very tired, I can tell. Please sleep and take a day off or else your old body might fail you._

 _Don't make me tell Mito._

 _I think she already knows anyways._

 _Love,_

 _Sakura_

Asa smiled at his daughter's thoughtfulness and teasing.

"They really make me feel old than I already am."

* * *

"If we ever get in trouble because of this, pig, I am so totally going to blame you for this."

Sakura deadpanned to Mito quietly as they sneak out of the village, passing by the guards with their chakra disguised because of a seal Mito created.

"Oh, c'mon, Sakura-chan! I want us to have fun on our first day of freedom!'

Mito whispered back excitedly. They made it to the wall of their village and Mito's smiling face turned to look at her sister's poker face that held no amusement.

"Please, Sakura-chan... I'll give you my dango for two weeks."

Mito promised with her puppy eyes. Sadly, that not-so-secret weapon of hers did not work on Sakura since she has been surrounded by a lot of puppy eyes for her entire past life. Sakura rose an eyebrow at Mito expectantly. Mito deflated with a deep sigh.

"Fine, three weeks."

Sakura smiled at her defeated sister.

"I was actually going to do it even if you don't give me dango."

Mito perked up.

"So can I-"

"Nope, you promise."

Mito pouted at her sister, so unfair. She's the one who came out first, wait was she the one who came out first?...

Before Mito could ponder any more at her weird yet true thoughts she noticed that her sister was already doing her jutsu in a flurry of handsigns that were nothing more than a blur to Mito.

Mito looked at her sister in amazement and pride. She loved her sister very much but she can't help the tiny jealousy she feels when her sister performs an amazing and out of this already extraordinary world jutsu. Mito knows that Sakura knows that Mito is jealous, that's why Sakura trains with Mito everyday so they can improve with each other. But there were times where Sakura wants to go to their father's private archive or when Mito wants to read a very interesting fuuinjutsu scroll and both of them are sometimes training without the other, although those instances were rare but as time goes by it becomes a tad bit more frequent much to Mito's disdain.

"Ready, Mito-chan?"

Sakura calls out softly to her other twin, Mito's been staring a her the ground for quite sometime now and Sakura feels that something is wrong with her dear sister. Sakura smiled brightly at Mito, already knowing that Mito will tell her everything later.

"Let's go! Or are you too chicken to continue now?"

Her pink haired sister ask teasingly. Mito grinned albeit it's a bit dim but at least her sister knows that Mito's happy neverhteless. For a minute there, Mito's thought went to the wrong direction. She doesn't want to go on thinking about her other twin leaving her, willingly or reluctantly.

"I'm more ready than you are!"

Mito exclaimed to her, seemingly back to her normal disposition. Sakura pointed to the seemingly innocent pond she conjured out of nowhere and grabbed her sister's hand. With the help of chakra and a few sealing technique, Sakura invented a way of transportation. Using some relative techniques the Demon Brothers used back then when they were in wave, Sakura gathered a pond from the water present in the air and created a water-medium portal. Sakura knows its not out of place since it was lightly raining yesterday night and it was damp here in Uzushiogakure.

"Let us go then!"

Both girls jump into the pond at the same time.

Not knowing a fateful meeting will take place up ahead.

* * *

The End~

Whew, made this thing just this morning. The whole morning I wasted it on this pathetic group words and sentences.

Anyways, thank you for the support!

Note:

 _Kahana_ \- _hana_ means _flower_ and I just took the syllables _'Ka'_ from _Kaen_ which means _flame_ and _Kasai_ which means _fire_. So it's like _fire flower_.

 **To** **LisbethMegalomania** : _Thank You! I already made a plot line for this! I only need to make the other chapters_

 _Note: I'm sorry to the other readers who left the review but it seems I'm having a problem because my google mail said someone reviewed my story but when I look at the reviews in the website I don't see anything. Anyways to all the readers, thanks a bunch!_

 _On another note, send me some prompts on my tumblr._ _Just search for my account, **toxicmist** on tumblr or search for my blog, **The Haruno** on Tumblr._

Leave a review!

\- Torikki J. ~


	3. Criss-cross on the Battlefield

**_Criss-cross on the Battlefield_**

 _"That's the real problem with the world,_

 _too many people grow up."_

 _\- Walt Disney_

* * *

Splash!

"Wow! That was amazing, Sakura-chan! Since when did you know you can do that?"

Mito asked her sister excitedly. Sure, she was jealous, but that doesn't mean that will get in the way of her and her sister's friendship.

Sakura smiled at Mito.

"Just now. I didn't know it would work. Good thing it did or we would have been stuck in another dimension full of water."

 _'Not that I'm not stuck in another dimension already.'_

Sakura rolled her eyes playfully at her sister's openly gaping mouth and wide shocked eyes.

"What the hell, dattebane! You could've killed us!"

Mito exclaimed. Feeling her heart beat faster inside her chest, she almost died or got lost in another dimension but its the same thing!

"If we ever go test some of your jutsus ever again, inform me first so I can send a clone."

Sakura grinned at her sister's reaction.

"How can you even make a clone?"

Sakura asked her sister, knowing that the _Kage Bunshin no Jutsu_ wasn't even invented yet. If Sakura remembers clearly, the only one who can perform clones in this period was the Shodaime, and they were wooden clones from his wood release. Sakura also know that it was the Nidaime who created the _Shadow Clone Jutsu_.

Mito humphed at her sister while crossing her arms.

"I'll find a way. Just wait and see, dattebane!"

Sakura smiled at her sister's determination as they walk through the forest, they don't have a specific location as to where they are going but they know there is a river nearby they can train at. It doesn't matter if Mito can find another way to make a clone anyways.

The whole trip wasn't silent with Mito's questions and discussions about different kinds of sealing techniques and foods she wants to eat. Sakura joined in Mito's discussion and nod every few moments Mito would ask her something about food.

Mito really grew on Sakura.

"Sakura! Wait!"

Mito suddenly whispered loudly but only for Sakura to hear. Sakura became tensed immediately. Sakura still can't sense that wide and was relying on Mito but it seems the red haired girl was just to distracted in her talk to notice the nearby chakra signatures she just realized that were near their own.

"How many?"

Sakura asked quietly, they were hiding in the bushes. Sakura immidiately ducked along with Mito when Mito alarmed her of the other presence.

Mito concentrated for a minute.

"I can only sense two. Their young, a bit near our age but their shinobi, alright."

Sakura tries to relax a bit as she nodded at her sister, since cramped muscles won't do you any good in a fight. The other people probably sensed their presence in the bushes by now anyways.

"Hey! You in the bushes! Come out! We already know you're here!"

A definitely male yet young voice called out to them, making both of girls stiffen even more.

"What? You cowards ain't gonna come out?!"

The same voice stated loudly.

Sakura tried and failed to keep her sister at bay.

"We are not cowards, dattebane!"

Sakura, too, came out of her hiding place with a sigh. Her sister reminds her so much of Naruto that it's not only _painful_ but kinda annoying sometimes.

At least they were in their training kimonos. Just white long-sleeved kimono for her and another long-sleeved that's red for Mito.

"They're just girls calm down, Madara."

This irritated both girls to no end, they don't like being judge or assumed that they're weak.

"Well, these girls-"

"Mito, don't look for trouble. Besides, it's not like they can harm us."

Sakura interrupted Mito's rant. Not wanting to be a victim of it anymore and indirectly insulted the two boys' skill set.

 _'So this is the First and Madara. The First's hair cut is hilarious, pfft. Kinda reminds me of Lee.'_

Sakura thought while observing the brown and white movable hakama wearing brown-haired boy. Sakura moved her eyes to the other boy and gained eye contact with Madara, since he was glaring at her directly with narrowed eyes and straight mouth.

 _'And Madara looks the same physically. Well, not every power-hungry and wants-to-destroy-the-world-and-life-as-we-know-it men were born batshit crazy and fucked up evil from the start, right?'_

Sakura thought as she smiled nicely at the boy with bright eyes.

"What are you girls doing here, out in the forest?"

As gentlemanly as ever, Hashirama asked the two bright haired girls. Making the pink haired one turn her eyes away from Madara and to Hashirama as Sakura smiled.

"Nothin' just exploring. What are _you_ two doing, nearby a river?"

Mito answered for both of them as they walk nearer to the boys. Madara tensed, this could be an ambush.

Sakura rolled her eyes at Madara. This did not go unnoticed for the two boys. Hashirama grinned while holding out a flat skipping stone.

"Nothing as well. Just skipping stones. Wanna try?"

Hashirama said as he demonstrated, the stone skips a few times across the river before dropping inside the watery depths of the wide river. It reached more than half way through the wide river before sinking to its depth.

Sakura watched with wide eyes, even if her mind was that of an adult there was still that childish part of her in her mind. Mito looked on uninterested at the stones but wanted to do the challenge.

"Wanna try, Sakura-chan?"

Mito asked her sister as she reached down for a smooth stone.

"Sakura? What a nice name. It suits you."

Hashirama complimented with an honest smile and gentle eyes. He wants to try and touch the pink locks but he knows that that's way too over the line since they just met.

Madara rolled his eyes at the word.

"Unoriginal."

He snorted making Sakura glared at him.

"At least now you two know my name, Mr. Ass."

Sakura bit back as she too reached down for a stone. Mito was already skipping stone with little success as she can't get the right precision yet. Mito paused in mid-throw as she giggled, she forgot her sister has a very vindictive vocabulary when not in their father's hearing range.

Hashirama full out laughed at what Sakura said to his best-friend, making said best-friend turn glaring eyes from the pinkette to him.

"I'm sorry to be rude, my name is Hashirama."

Sakura smiled genuinely as Mito knelt down to pick up more stones that are fit to her liking.

"My name is Sakura and this is Mito."

Mito stood up with the stones and grinned brightly.

"Nice to meet you, Hashirama."

Mito greeted while she offered stones at her sister.

"I'm Madara."

Madara introduced himself slowly yet clearly. Sakura smiled at the raven haired boy making said boy gain slightly red cheeks.

Sakura took on of the stones in Mito's arms, there were just few so it wasn't hindering the red haired girl. Sakura threw the stone with nice precision but only managing three skips before plummeting in the water, Sakura scowled at her pathetic first attempt.

Madara looked at the smaller girl with arms crossed in front of him.

"You need to throw a stone with a flat surface so it can skip more fluidly against the water."

Madara stated as he bent down in front of Sakura to grab a stone that fits his description and judgement. Mito and Hashirama were on the other side of Madara, Mito moved to talk with Hashirama about her sister and a certain raven haired boy. No doubt teasing Madara to Hashirama because Mito wasn't blind, she could see Madara was embarrassed at her sister but Mito knows how Sakura wasn't that keenly tuned with other people's feelings.

"Here, use this."

Madara said as he handed the flat stone to the pinkette, he tried not to think about her fingers as they touch his hands. Forcing down the blush that Madara knows will show on his face he grunted in the direction of the river.

"Go on."

Madara said, softly prompting the pinkette to throw the stone he had given her.

Sakura tried not to grin stupidly as she gazed at the flat stone in her hands. The Madara in this time was just so cute. Earlier, Sakura resisted the urge to touch Madara's hair when he bent down in front of her. His raven hair just looks so soft...

Sakura threw the stone across the river and can't help the smile that bloomed on her face when it skipped all the way to the other side.

"Impressive."

Madara commented as he turns his eyes to the girl standing beside him. His eyes widened at the peaceful smiling face he was greeted with.

"Thanks, Madara."

Madara nodded stiffly. They skipped stone for a while, Sakura giving a few tips at Madara while Madara hands flat stones to Sakura.

It went on like that before Mito shoved Hashirama straight at Madara's back, resulting the pile of limbs on the floor.

Sakura couldn't help the giggle that escaped her mouth. Madara glared at her before moving his glaring back to Hashirama.

"You let a girl shove you! Pathetic!"

Madara said as he tries to stand up, and failing as Hashirama knocked him down again with his elbows.

"What did he do, Mito?"

Sakura asked her sister, who was crossing her arms with her eyes closed and eyebrow twitching. The signs of an angry Mito.

"He insulted our ability to protect our selves, Sakura-chan! He's so rude, dattebane! And here I was telling him so much about you..."

Mito muttered the last part quietly, making sure her sister won't pick it up as she opened her eyes to look at her sister's expression.

 _'Oooh~ They're dead. It was nice meeting you two.'_

Mito said goodbye to the two boys they just met.

"Says the guy who got pushed by a girl!"

Sakura exclaimed loudly, she continued to rant on the mistake Hashirama made and she mention Madara too.

"Well this guy is going to chase you till you take everything you just said back!"

Hashirama said childishly as he finally stood up and chased her around. Sakura jumped up and squealed in surprise, already running towards Mito.

Madara, who was still at the ground, turned his eyes to look at the red head responsible for this.

"Well you can't have Sakura-chan all to yourself, Madara-san."

Mito proclaimed as she watch her plan unfold. It worked, now, she only needed to figure out which boy suits her sister the most or which boy her sister likes. Mito might not be skilled as Sakura but her observation skills and intelligence were more or less on par with her sister. And since Mito knows her sister is an idiot to other people's feelings, she already knows that Sakura needs all the help she can get after that incident in the park...

 _"S-Sa-Sakura-hi-hime-sama! It is a-a pleasure t-to s-see y-you here."_

Mito rolled her eyes at her inner musings.

At the red head's proclamation, Madara narrowed his eyes at her with slightly red tinted cheeks. Without a word, Madara stood up menacingly and took a step forward for the red head. Mito tensed before running away from the menacing raven haired boy.

After a few minutes Sakura went straight to the river, still running away from the laughing brown haired boy behind her.

Sakura noticed that no one was following her and she turned around to see Madara and Hashirama's wide surprised eyes while Mito's wide full of dread eyes looked at her in fear.

 _'Shit, I'm such an idiot.'_

"You girls, how old are you?"

Madara asked, this made Sakura snap her face to look at him. For a moment she looked down at her feet, quickly cursing her mistake at showing her ability to walk on water, before looking at Madara fiercely.

"We're seven now."

Sakura said softly. Mito looked at her questioningly from her position near the river and a few ways a bit from Madara and Hashirama.

"How about you?"

Mito asked while grinning, trying to remove the dense atmosphere. Hashirama grinned back at the red head, appreciating the concern.

"We're twelve now, aren't you girls a little too young to wander off alone?"

"Well we-"

Just as Mito opened her mouth to say something biting to Hashirama for insulting their skillset again she found herself digging her heels at the ground in an attempt in keeping balance as her pink haired sister barreled to her side.

Mito looked down at her sister with unmasked worry.

"What's wrong, Sakura-chan?"

Green and scared eyes stared back at her, Mito can feel the dread pool in her stomach.

"There's a dead body in the river. It came from up stream."

Sakura said quietly and evenly. Hashirama's face quickly became serious as Madara's eyes quickly zoomed to find the said body Sakura found.

"Please wait here, Sakura-san, Mito-san."

Mito said nothing as she squeezes Sakura's hand. Silently saying it was okay to her that she showed her chakra control. Nonetheless, Sakura squeezed back.

Hashirama and Madara inspected the body that washed on shore the river. They whispered between each other for a few moments before Madara nods. Hashirama stood up from the body and walked towards the girl with a serious look. Madara walked beside Hashirama with something in his black orbs that Sakura couldn't quite decipher.

"I don't know which clan he belongs to but there's still a battle up ahead, it can come down here any few moments. You girls need to go home, right now."

Madara instructed, his eyes soften on Sakura.

"Be safe, both of you."

Mito nodded.

"Why don't we come back here, same time, in two weeks from now?"

Ever friendly Hashirama suggested with his normally-happy-but-dimmed smile on his face. Sakura grinned back, not noticing the blush on the brunette's face as she did so. Madara nodded stiffly in agreement.

"But we don't tell anything about our own home, family, and last names. Okay?"

Hashirama grinned at Mito's condition.

"Sure thing!"

Mito smiled back softly.

"Let's go, Mito. Someone might stumble on the puddle."

Sakura said. Before Hashirama and Madara can ask anything about a puddle, the girls quickly bid their goodbyes and left.

Hashirama looked at his best-friend as the raven haired boy stared at the spot where the pinkette used to be.

"Well. Aren't they nice, Madara?"

Madara stared at Hashirama's grinning face before sighing.

"I can already tell they will cause us trouble."

Madara said with a small and soft smile on his normally indifferent face.

"Yeah. I can tell that too."

Hashirama replied, still smiling.

"But won't that be an adventure?"

Hashirama asked his friend with bright eyes. Madara's smile got wider.

"Have a safe trip, Hashirama."

Madara bid his friend as he goes to the other side of the river.

"You too, Madara!"

Hashirama shouted after his friend as he too walk to the opposite direction the girls went.

Both boys having the same thought in their minds.

 _'I wish these moments could last forever.'_

Both boys know that the other is the enemy of the clan. People around the country know about the distinctive looks of the Uchiha and Senju but neither boy wants to disrupt these small moments of peace they have. And now that two girls joined in their childish adventure, both boys just want the stupid damn war to be over with.

* * *

Splash!

"Are you okay, Mito-chan?"

"Yeah. Just tired."

Mito replied at her sister as both of them dust their training kimonos from the dust and dirt they got from running around.

Both girls walk inside the forest near the village walls with a peaceful silence before the civilian sector became visible and the two girls stealthily blended with the crowds. Which was a feat in itself because of Sakura's distinct hair.

Mito and Sakura walk quietly and peacefully towards their family compound. Both girls were tired from running around and wanted a bath.

Some familiar Uzumaki greeted the twins as they pass by and Sakura and Mito would grreet back with a wave, smile, or greeting.

When they reached the gates of their compound, they were cheerily greeted by the guards and were welcomed inside their home with a chorus of, "Have a nice day, Sakura-hime, Mito-hime!"

Sakura suppressed the urge to reprimand the guards in calling her princess because she will be a shinobi, damn it, but she grew accustomed to the name after two years so she just smiled and nodded back in greeting.

"Wanna check on Otou-san first?"

Sakura questioned her sister as they walk towards their room.

"After a quick bath. You go get our clothes, I'll get the towels."

Mito answered as they opened the shogi doors to their room. Sakura nodded at her sister's order, she knows how bossy Mito can be sometimes. Reminds her of a certain blonde pig back in her time...

Sakura covered her mouth with her hand as she suppressed the giggle that almost came out when she heard her red haired sister grumble about being hungry and that if she doesn't get food soon she might die.

Grabbing their clothes, Sakura closed their closet. She made sure to grab their under wear too.

"Come on, Mito. We'll get food on our way to Otou-san's room."

Sakura said as she opened the door for her sister and herself.

* * *

"Ah. I feel so much better."

Sakura said after getting dressed and having a nice cool bath. Seals are so useful.

"I know right. Now time to grab some food!"

Mito said as she grabbed Sakura's arm and led her to the kitchen instead of the dining table to look for a cook.

The two headed to the kitchen to see only a few people going on and about the kitchen. At first, Sakura didn't know they had a frdge but then she got used to Uzushiogakure and their somewhat modern technology.

"Hey there, Tataka-nii!"

Mito shouted while waving in greeting to the head cook of their family. The orange haired man turned around and felt two bodies slam on his leg. The man has purple eyes and bright orange hair that vaguely reminds Sakura of Pein.

Tataka grinned at his two heiress.

"Hi there, Mito-hime, Sakura-hime."

Sakura nodded and then smiled in greeting. Tataka was in his usual standard black shinobi pants and comfortable black shinobi shows with bandage wrappings at the ankle. His usual white shirt and white half apron tied around his waist were covered in different sauces.

Even though in the village whether you sell flowers or go fishing, the people wore shinobi gear for just incase. Sakura truly admire these people.

"So, Sakura-hime, did Mito-hime drag you here for food again?"

Tataka said as he mixed something, holding the white bowl on his right hand and the wooden spoon on his left hand, he was ambidextrous. Sakura nodded and ignored Mito's shout of indignation.

"I'm whipping up a batch of dango, can you girls wait? There's some left over takoyaki over there. It was from Shuto."

Mito immediately headed for the table Tataka pointed at. Sakura sighed, knowing her sister she will only leave one ball of takoyaki for her. Well, since they're waiting...

"Mito-chan, I'll be back. I'll just get a scroll about water techniques, want me to get your scroll of sealing?"

Mito nodded absentmindedly as she munched on some takoyaki.

"I'll be back, Tataka-san."

Tataka chuckled at his heiress politeness. He can't help but smile at their moment of peace, he wants to cherish these moments because he knew their clan was going to war. Tataka's smile dulled a bit.

"Tataka-nii, when you're not busy, can you teach me and Sakura in sealing? I know the basics but I can't learn everything from scrolls!"

"Hmm. I can help but won't it be better if you ask Rokku? He's good at sealing."

* * *

"Wouldn't it be better this way, Asa-sama? Peace could reign!"

Sakura raised an eyebrow, she's just passing by the meeting room for elders and clan head so she can head to the library for some scrolls and then go back to the Kitchen with Mito and Tataka. Usually it would be guarded but there isn't a single person outside the doors except her, good thing she got great in masking her chakra then.

 _"No._ Absolutely not. I am not arranging a marriage for either of my daughters to either clans. You would never know if one of them decides to back stab us!"

Her father's voice sounds severely irritated and unamused.

"Although, I can _at least_ extend an invitation to both clans for the Cherry Blossom Festival."

Sakura heard her father say and after her father said those words Sakura heard the whispers of biting appreciation and agreement erupted from the Uzumaki elders.

" _But_ if I hear any rumors or even the slightest whispers of you old geezers and hags plotting for something, whether it be a rebellion, a take over, a coup, or something that will make one clan advantageous to the war. I will not _hesitate_ to ban you geezers from this village. Don't think I don't know what you old coots are planning. You shouldn't extend our luxury so idiotically. The only reason I let you unfaithful people breath is I wouldn't want my daughter hear your terrible screams."

Sakura eyes widened as she held in her gasp, she could hear the sputters of fear and indignation from the village elders. She slowly back away from the door and silently sprinted towards the library as quiet and fast as she could.

She almost forgot that there was a war outside their borders, she almost forgot that her father was a clan head and can be merciless, but most of all Sakura forgot that she isn't Sakura Haruno anymore, she's Sakura Uzumaki right now.

 _'Never mind about visiting Otou-san.'_

* * *

"Are you okay, Sakura?"

Sakura nodded at her sister's question and smiled to reassure her but even to Sakura the smile felt fake. After their encounter with Hashirama and Madara, Sakura for a brief moment, forgot that she's way back in the pass. She forgot that the red head across her at the other side of the table wasn't Ino or Karin. She almost forgot that Naruto has blonde hair and that Sasuke never grows his hair out.

Sakura sighs, she made a slip up and now her father will want to interrogate her in the very, _very_ , near future about what did she hear during her eavesdropping.

Mito looks at her sister questioningly with a raised eyebrow, usually Sakura would eat dango with much more gusto than she can and _that_ was saying something since she's Uzumaki Mito.

Mito inwardly huffed.

 _'And she call me a pig.'_

"Sakura-hime, with all due respect, would you eat the dango I so _painstakingly_ made for you two?"

Tataka smiled with closed eyes as he shoved a piece of dango into his princess' mouth with a pair of chopsticks when his princess opened her mouth to talk.

Sakura immediately chewed the dango, reveling in her favorite sweet's taste. She smiled appreciatively at Tataka who smiled back at her side. Sakura looked across from her at the other side of the table to see the amount of dango Tataka gave Mito. She snorted. Which in turn almost made her die as she is now currently choking on _chewed_ dango. Sakura doesn't know whether should she die because of embarrassment or should she die because of choking on _chewed_ dango. She's really losing her touch.

Tataka chuckled as he handed a glass of water to his princess.

"Really, Sakura-hime. Choking on chewed dango."

Sakura's face quickly turned to a somewhat similar shade of red that was like Mito's hair as she drink the water Tataka gave her, while Tataka shaking his head at his princess. With Tataka so close, Sakura thought of the other orange self-proclaimed god. Their resemblance was uncanny, to Sakura's humble opinion, and Tataka has no piercings anyways.

"Hey, Tataka, where did you get those piercings?"

Mito asked their orange haired cook as she bit at her dango. Earlier she ignored Sakura's snort because Mito _knew_ it was because of her but like Sakura can judge. Mito didn't noticed it earlier but Tataka has two earrings at his right ear. The earrings were at the side instead of being in the ear lobe lie normal piercing would but as Mito turns her ever perceptive eyes she sees that her other ear has a piercing too and this time its single and at the earlobe.

Now Sakura almost, _almost_ , choked on water. She quickly turned her head to her side as she scan the orange head to see where are the piercings her sister asked for, and there were piercings present just not on his face, thank god, but on his ears in a Shikamaru like way. Two on the right and one on the left. Sakura can feel tiny bits of chakra stored in the tiny pieces of metal.

"Nowehere, Mito-hime. Just experimenting the boundaries and properties of sealing, metal, and chakra,"

Tataka informed them, Mito quickly had a shit eating grin on her face as she forgets her sealing scroll but not apparently her dango. Sakura paid attention to the question Mito was shooting at Tataka. Mito kept grilling Tataka for the specifics of his test and what were his ideas, plans, and expectations about his test.

Tataka answered his heiress' questions one by one but not specifically, wanting to keep his test's details a secret until its over.

"You really aren't going to tell me anymore about your test, dattebane."

Mito muttered dejectedly as she finishes the last of her dango, turning her eyes away from Tataka's smirking face to look at her sister, who was so digesting every word of her scroll. Mito still can't believe how Sakura eats so fast that Mito can't even see Sakura lifting her fork or opening her mouth!

 _'Another mystery I don't think I'll ever solve...'_

Mito thought. She's not stupid, she knows that her sister knows something big that she doesn't know, at least not yet. But someday, Mito knows for sure that Sakura will tell her everything. Mito would just have to wait for the mean time.

* * *

The End ~

Whew, I just finished this. It took up almost my whole morning.

By the way,

Tataka - I got from _Atataka-sa_ which means _warmth._

Shuto - means _shoot._

Rokku - means _lock_.

Anyways,

 **To dalia** **:** _Thank you for reviewing but I don't really understand what you just typed. ( '^-^) By the way, sorry if I didn't right your whole pen name but is being an ass right now and when I save you pen name it will just disappear. (~-~)_

 **To Reversus12 :** _Thank you! I'm really trying my best to update since I know what it's like to wait for updates. Please pm me for my mistakes and typos so I can clear them up. (^-^)/_

 _Note: I'm still so sorry to the other readers who left the review but I'm still having a problem because my google mail kept saying someone reviewed my story but when I look at the reviews in the website I still don't see anything. Anyways to all the readers, thanks a bunch!_

 _On another note, send me some prompts on my tumblr._ _Just search for my blog, **The Haruno** on Tumblr._

 _Or just PM me if you want to give me a prompt._

Leave a review!

\- Torikki J. ~


	4. A Foundation built by Smiles

_**A Foundation Built by Smiles**_

" _Today's special moments are tomorrow's memories."_

 _-Genie_

* * *

"Ugh. Mito-pig, it's too early in the morning and I don't wanna die this young when Otou-san finds out that we snuck out of the compound at my guess, five in the freakin' morning! What's wrong with you?"

Sakura whined while still fighting off sleep from her very tired body. After being so busy with clan meetings, their father finally had a day off yesterday and trained with them likes there's no tomorrow.

' _Well, for him it is like there's no tomorrow but work and more work, and it's the special kind of work called paper work.'_

Sakura thought sarcastically, her father still haven't confronted her yet for eavesdropping three days ago. Sakura guessed that her father is either too busy, or he trusts her with the information he might know she heard. Sakura leans more on the latter since her father could have confronted her yesterday after training, he could have distracted Mito for enough time to talk to her but he didn't. Surprisingly, even though Mito's observation skills were highly and scarily perceptive, she has the attention span of a bee.

"Let's go to the river were we met Madara and Hashirama-kun!"

Mito informed her excitedly yet not loud enough for their other distant or close relatives to hear that were early risers.

On another note, it also seems that almost all Uzumaki members do not like waking up early unless it's very, super, damn important.

And, _damn Mito_ , this is so _not_ important to sacrifice two more hours of sleep.

But still, Sakura raised a pink eyebrow and grinned mischievously.

"Hashirama-kun? Where did that came from? Hmmm, Mito-chan?"

Sakura stopped grinning when she heard no reply from her sister.

"Mito? Did I say something wrong?"

Sakura asked worriedly, maybe teasing the red head wasn't quite a good idea. Sakura mentally kicked herself for being such a jerk. Even though, they were still walking through a familiar forest they have once gone through before.

Sakura heard Mito sighed dejectedly and eyed Sakura like she was an alien.

"What?"

Sakura said, offended at the look her sister gave her. It was like, what-the-fuck-did-you-not-understand?

"Nothin'. I was just joking, as if I would ever like someone with a weird brown hairstyle like his. He's more of your type, eh Sakura-chan~"

' _Typical. I knew Sakura wouldn't get jealous, we really did just meet those two sexists just three days ago...'_

Meanwhile Sakura's cheeks puffed up and turn red as she pouts at her, Mito thinks about her failure and knew that her sister wasn't the type to get jealous.

Sakura blushed furiously while sweating a bit with dread.

Mito didn't like Hashirama?

 _'No matter, Mito just met him three days ago, after all. They have plenty of time to fall in love.'_

 _'Meh, whatever. Sakura-chan has plenty of time to fall in love with either one of them or both!'_

Both girls were busy with their own thoughts that they almost forgot why Mito placed Sakura in the natural spring in their bathroom at four in the morning. Mito literally just carried her twin sister and headed off to the bathroom to wash off and quite literally dropped her in the water too, sleeping yukata and all.

Sakura immediately woke up after that, she screamed at Mito about _just what the freaking hell were you thinking_ while Mito just grinned and shrug off her own sleeping yukata when Sakura pulled the red head by the feet and into the water. The soon to be fuuinjutsu mistress spluttered before shouting at Sakura with the same indignation of _I woke up early to wake you up early and this is the thanks you give me?_

Sakura snorted at that then proceeded to tell her sister that _she did not ask to wake up this early after having a very taxing training yesterday with Otou-san._

* * *

Before even the girls know it, they were at the edge of Uzushiogakure and near at the village's walls, Sakura thought about something before turning around to look at Mito, confusion plain at her face.

"Why are we going there again? Hashirama said to meet after two weeks, it's been only three days."

Sakura rolled her eyes at her red haired sister.

"Don't tell me you're this impatient, pig."

Sakura teased and watched with a smile and bright eyes as Mito's cheeks tinted with strips of red before informing her why they were exactly risking their lives and their father's wrath.

"I told you, I'm not a pig!"

Mito sighed in mock frustration, she already grew accustomed to the nickname after a few days.

"And sorry but I don't wanna tell you the reason. I'll tell you when you grow older and thank me for this."

Sakura pursed her lips while raising an eyebrow at the red head's not really informative answer.

"Besides, I _know_ both of them would be there. Geez, Otou-san was right, you really need to improve your observation skills. Didn't you notice how worn out the lands that were there were? And I didn't even need to walk across the river to know that there were piles of stone in the middle of it and on the other end because it seems to me that they've been throwing stone for a very long time every few days judging by the way how some of the stones there were already covered in mud on the other side they were directly throwing at, besides that place, there were no other pebbles that were visible on the other side of the river that were piled up."

As Mito told her observation and conclusion that the boys might return between the span of two weeks, Sakura subconsciously listened to her while thinking deeply. It was true, she does need to work on her observation skills but her eyesight is having a bit of a problem ever since last year ago. But she still hasn't told anyone about her failing eyesight, she herself didn't even know why she has failing eyesight.

Sakura nodded when she noticed that Mito's mouth stopped moving and she looked at her expectantly. After a few more minutes Mito finally sighed, she expected this when she noticed her sister's misty emerald eyes lost in thought.

"I knew it... you weren't even listening to me."

Mito muttered dejectedly while sighing exaggeratedly and closed her eyes while pouting. She mentally counted.

One...

Two...

Three...

"Fine! I'm sorry that I wasn't really paying _that_ much of an attention to everything you say. How can I when you talk more than a millions words a day?"

Mito tried to hide her grin, she really tried to but failed anyways even with her hand covering her mouth. Her sister, so gullible. Although Mito did not even know that she really has the old soul of a battle worn shinobi.

"Just kidding! I knew you stopped listening a few minutes ago and I was just staring at you waiting for you to come around. I know that brain of yours will die when not thinking thousands of thousands of problem per hour."

Mito snorted at her sister's soft heart.

Sakura was inwardly ticked off for falling for such an obvious ploy. She just sighed after frowning.

"Ugh. Whatever you want Mito. Let's just go there and check if they're even _there_ then go back home and sleep for the rest of the morning. You're not the one dead on their feet from chakra exhaustion, you know?"

Mito's smiled immediately dropped, crap! She forgot all about her sister's tiny reserved compared to her and their dad. Sure, her reserves were fairly more than average but compared to the other Uzumaki's it was small even though she's only seven. Mito frowned with guilt, she's been a brat to Sakura lately now that she thinks of it...

" _C'mon Sakura! I need food! Food, food, food!"_

" _Sakura! Can you get me the scroll from the library if you're going?"_

" _C'mon, Sakura-chan~ You've been reading for hours! Let's train!"_

" _Ugh, Sakura-chan you're so boring! Do something funny!"_

" _Sakura! You said you would help me with my chakra control! What are you waiting for? Let's go!"_

" _Let's head to the kitchen and ask Tataka-nii for deserts!"_

Mito inwardly winced as she recalled what she's been doing for the past years...

Wow. She really is a bit too... energetic with her normally placid sister... Maybe she should tone it down a little...

"Hey, don't look at me like that. You resemble a kicked puppy... or should I say pig?"

Mito almost forgot her little moment at guilt tripping herself, this was her sister anyway. She's strong and Mito knows that Sakura cares deeply for her family. This was Sakura she's been thinking about, after all.

"Hmph. Whatever, you just totally ruined the moment. Anyways do your super wet puddle portal jutsu already! Oh, and I expect that we make it out in one piece, like what we did before..."

Mito joked and teased her pink haired sister, who snorted back at her as a reply to her teasing.

Mito watched Sakura with curious fascination as her sister flew through the hand signs before murmuring the jutsu.

 _Suiton: Minakami Yuso_

Mito knows that her sister also has a knack for water elemental jutsus, and damn hell Mito _was_ jealous, well that was before learning that she has an affinity for sealing and sensing. That made Mito distracted of more important things than get jealous, besides she knows she can improve greatly like her sister. They will be unstoppable.

"Alright, finish."

Before Sakura could even admire her handiwork she was already dragged by the hand, by a certain red head, into the puddle portal, as Mito dubbed it.

* * *

"Asa-sama, we have finished calculating the budget for this year's _Cherry Blossom Festival_. We have more than a few extra money left if we follow through the budget and ask a few of our people to help out with the decorations and food preparations. The festival is still four weeks away, do you want to start the preparations this week or next week, Asa-sama?"

Anzen, a blonde Uzumaki who is also Asa's assistant, informed his clan head. Asa sighed in his hands that are on his face and then groaned. Why do _they_ have to host a party to the warring clans? Those idiots could solve their own fucking problem for all Asa cares. He doesn't want to involve his clan anymore than it already is, it's just plain suicidal.

But no, they were the ones already extending an olive branch for this damn war to be over. Damn elders.

Asa removed his hands away from his face a bit to look at his smiling, blonde haired assistant.

"Hmmm. No, let's not get _too_ excited to let some barbarians inside our peaceful village. We shall plan the preparations this week but will be commenced next week. If the plans are done earlier, then start as soon s possible We should also start sending out the invitations to those vicious morons, now."

Anzen sweat dropped at the negatively angry aura his clan head was emitting from his chair in front of his desk.

"Roger that, Asa-sama."

Asa supported his head on the table with his right hand on his chin while finishing paperwork with his left hand. He's ambidextrous after all; he made sure his daughters were two-handed as well.

Not even looking from his papers as his assistant was already near the sliding door and was about to bow and head out to organize stuff for the festival and the invitations.

"Good day, Asa-sama-"

"Asa."

"Sorry, sir, but what?..."

"You can call me Asa, Anzen. No need for formalities, we've been working together for awhile now anyways."

There was a pause that made Asa look up from his papers, his face serious with one red eyebrow raised in question at his still as a statue standing assistant by the door.

"Anzen?"

"Oh, it's nothing, Asa-san. Just sorting out things in my head."

And with that the blonde smiled friendly at his so helpful and trusting clan head, after closing the door Anzen continued on walking with an uncharacteristic sadistic smile on his ever so white face.

* * *

"Hashirama-aniki, where are you going?"

Tobirama questioned his ever so stupidly obvious yet lovable older brother. He noticed his older brother leaving from time to time at different intervals and days, it was painfully obvious that their father knows but couldn't care less and that Tobirama was as curious as a butterfly.

Hashirama stiffen at his white haired younger brother's voice and then forced himself to calm down and turn around with a twitchy grin.

Tobirama zoomed in on those telltales and his narrowed eyes moved to his older brother's brown ones.

" _Where_ are you going, Hashirama?"

Hashirama's grin almost faltered, Tobirama noticed. Hashirama laughed it off pathetically.

"Hehehehe... Nowhere, Tobi. Just gonna train privately somewhere around the forest where father isn't there. Don't worry though! It's a forest! It's practically my forte."

Hashirama somewhat told and twisted the truth to his younger brother and inwardly crossed his fingers while praying to the gods for his brother to buy it.

"Hn."

Tobirama grunted in reply and understanding but still not willing to let go any suspicions yet. He inwardly and sadistically smirked at his brother's relieved face.

"Well, I'm going now. Take care of Kawarama!"

Before even having the chance to take one step forward after Hashirama turned his white haired pain in the ass _younger_ brother grabbed a tight and somewhat painful hold on his left shoulder, successfully halting him in his escape.

' _Well, shit I'm screwed.'_

"Hn. I wish to join you, _nii-san_. Kawarama is just fine and is in his room relaxing after given permission from Otou-sama to have a day off."

Hashirama sweated bullets as he looked at his younger brother, who was smirking smugly, with a tight grin.

"Of course, _Otouto_."

' _Yep, definitely screwed.'_

* * *

"Hey look, I think it's Madara! Hah, see!? Told ya I was right!"

Said raven froze stiffly from his standing position with his arms crossed defensively on his chest.

Mito proudly announced her victory along with their presence to the said raven haired boy who is now turning his head away from the river to look at them on the other side of said river.

' _Yea, yea. Whatever, pig.'_

Sakura thought while outwardly sighing in defeat and tiredness. Although, not so obviously in exhaustion the pinkette was still tired. She really shouldn't have gone that far in their training yesterday.

As if reading her thoughts, Mito grinned smugly at her sister.

"What are you two doing here? I thought we were meeting two weeks from now?"

The raven haired boy asked, controlling his face and hands to not squish the pinkette's cheeks while she was pouting.

' _This is stupid.'_

Madara inwardly sighed while outside his face was the same as those of a stone statue. Smooth and cold.

"Well, what are you doing here, Madara? I thought we _were_ meeting two weeks from now? Besides it's not like I came here willingly..."

Sakura, for the most part, muttered the last words to herself but the other two people in her presence heard it anyways if not for Mito's shit-eating and Madara's obvious aura of confusion.

Madara grunted in response while Mito just covered her mouth so the pinkette and ravenette won't be able to see her smirk as she just stood there beside Sakura while the two of them were positioned in front of Madara, who is on the other side of the river.

Madara seemed to be in thought for a moment before answering.

"We, Hashirama and I, weren't really sure if you girls would be able to come here every other day... but me and Hashirama do. The schedule changes from time to time, and so does the meeting place but we mostly stay here."

' _It's where we met, after all.'_

Madara thought after he explained and reasoned out his and Hashirama's answer for saying to meet her in two weeks.

"Well, how about you two? What are you doing here?"

Madara voiced out his question, although he already has an inkling feeling of what the answer might be but dared not to entertain the thought for it is too embarrassing yet... he knows he'll be quite happy if it is true.

"I may or may not have came here willingly,"

"You just said you didn't."

Sakura sent a look to her red haired twin, this made Mito laugh in her palms.

"As I was saying,"

Sakura turned to Madara with a nod.

"We came here to check if you guys were here. Initially, it was the pig's idea."

"Hey!"

"But I gotta say, it makes me proud to know that at least my sister-pig knows how to observe and analyze somewhat."

"Aww, thanks, Sakura-chan!"

Before Mito even moved to hug her twin she froze in her tracks as she backtrack the words said about her.

"Wait. Did you just called me a pig! And after you gave a compliment! Why I oughta-"

All of the sudden, Madara was light on his feet and swooped in to carry both of the girls to his side of the river where he hid them inside the bushes.

"What the hell-"

"Shh."

After being effectively shushed by Madara, Sakura just settled with a glare at the raven's back head. Madara was subtly looking at something on the other side of the river where they have been previously.

' _Who the hell does he think he is? I don't give a fuck's ass if he's the one that going to destroy everything but_ _ **no**_ _ **way**_ _in hell can anyone just haul me up like that!'_

Sakura inwardly fumed when she realized her sister is being equally silent like the raven head.

"Mito? What's wrong?"

Sakura quietly whispered to her other twin, when she sensed it.

It was Hashirama's healthy and minty feeling chakra signature.

Along with another cool and watery feeling chakra signature.

"See! I told you, Tobi. There was no one here!"

Hashirama nervously spoke to his younger brother, knowing if he finds out that he's been hanging with an Uchiha, yes Hashirama knows, he's not that much of an idiot, then automatically their father will know.

"Hn."

Tobirama bright red eyes scanned the place they just stumbled upon, Hashirama lead him to the lower part of the same river but he sense two or three chakra signatures up ahead and he went out to investigate.

Sakura didn't even bother looking outside the bush behind her like her sister and Madara did when she heard a grunt in response to what Hashirama said.

Madara quickly yet silently moved back and turned to Sakura and Mito, he knows that Hashirama didn't purposely lead his younger Senju brother to their meeting place but hell, Madara was still pissed but before that...

"You two need to go home, I'm heading back too. Be quiet so he won't notice."

Mito turned her head away from the bush to stare at Madara's solemn face. She doesn't what the problem about the white haired dude but if Madara's _this_ serious, she's going to be serious too.

"Alright."

Mito nodded at Madara's instructions and the Uchiha, not that she _knows_ that, nodded back.

"Sakura, come on, let's go-"

"Too late."

Sakura whispered when she finally turned around to see through the bush and saw red piercing eyes stared back at hers. Sakura's emerald eyes widened as garnet eyes narrowed, quickly turning around he saw Madara's same black eyes wide.

He was just about to head back when she whispered it was too late.

Then, to Sakura's utter humiliation and stupidity, she realized her chakra wasn't masked unlike the other two people around.

' _Shit, how can I be so stupid?'_

As Sakura asks herself a degrading question she looks at the Uchiha in the eye, not that she knows that he's an Uchiha either.

"Don't worry, Madara, you can still go! He only sensed me because of my stupidity at not masking my chakra. You too, Mito, you can still go back."

Sakura whispered to her sister and new found friend she met three days ago.

Madara opened his mouth, wanting to protest at leaving her to the little white haired bastard, especially with Hashirama too because everyone knows that Uchiha are competitive, he was cut off from another voice.

"Are you _crazy?_ I would _never_ leave you alone, stupid!"

Mito whispered back fiercely, she glared at her sister while having resisted the urge to gape at the pinkette.

 _Seriously_. They never stay away from each other besides when training there different specialties.

They're _twins_ for Kami's sake.

Sakura couldn't help but smile at her twin, she knows that this isn't really much of a problem unless the second Hokage finds out they're Uzumaki and tell the clan head that they meet up with Hashirama _then_ they're in trouble.

Madara felt a pang in his heart as his chest constricted at the moment he just witnessed, he missed that. He missed his younger brothers, but at least he still has Izuna. But it's just wasn't the same with his three other younger brothers.

Madara doesn't know what to say, he's speechless, on one hand he wants to stay on the other hand he still wants to stay but will get in deep shit trouble.

As if sensing the inner conflict the raven was having, emerald eyes turned to look at him, Madara froze on the spot.

Sakura smiled softly.

"How about you Madara? You can go if you really need to." _You need to go or else you'll get in trouble, Uchiha._

Scratch not knowing because Madara realized that the pinkette knew where he's from and Madara has no idea how but he guesses that it's his physical appearance. A tiny voice in the back of his head whispered that even though he was an Uchiha she still hanged up with him like he _is_ a normal child.

"Fine, Mito, you can stay. We'll handle this." _Together._

Madara felt another pang in his heart but nodded stiffly anyway, with head down. He forcedly moved his leg to jump onto a low tree branch and jump his way up towards his compound but not before hearing three words that made the pain lessened a bit.

"Be safe, Madara."

Sakura wasn't sure if Madara heard it or not but Mito sure did if not for the scary grin she sent her with a look that said, _Oooh~ I see what you did there and I'll never let you live that down_.

And sure enough Mito did tease her.

"What was that, Sakura-chan, hmmm~"

Mito looked at Sakura with knowing eyes before Sakura could retort, Mito's eyes widened as she stared back to the bush they were looking through a minute ago.

Seconds later, Sakura felt more than saw the shadow that shielded her away from the sun.

Tobirama narrowed his eyes at the two girls he found hiding at the bush, after being stalled by Hashirama, he knew he's older brother did that, he quickly made his way to where he saw deep viridian eyes stare back at him unflinchingly.

Same viridian eyes turned up to look at him back in the eyes from her position on the floor.

Tobirama almost lost his breath and falter in his glare when the pinkette turned her eyes on him, but this, with viewing the rest of her _features._

"Tobi what are you- oh..."

Hashirama, after finally registering that yes he's younger brother just left him in the dust, quite literally too, and caught up only to see Mito stand up and glare at his brother who is looking at Sakura who was still sitting on the floor on her knew.

At the noise, Sakura turned her eyes at Hashirama in a questioning stare.

"What's your problem?"

Mito finally bit out quite calmly, if Sakura do say so herself, after finally having had enough of being glared at by red narrow eyes.

"Hn. Hashirama who are they?"

Hashirama sighed inwardly, knowing that there's no way out of this problem.

"Uhh... Tobi, this is Mito and Sakura-ch-"

Hashirama coughed all of the sudden, Tobirama raised an eyebrow at this and so did Mito while Sakura stared at him in worry which Hashirama wave off in embarrassment.

"Uh Yeah... Mito, _Sakura_ this is my younger brother, Tobirama."

Tobirama still has questions but he guessed it could wait back at the compound. Glancing at the pinkette, Tobirama can understand his weird brother's behaviour he just didn't know he's brother is not _that_ dense when it came to the opposite sex, they were just thirteen after all.

Mito couldn't hold back the smirk that form at her mouth when she saw and heard Hashirama's growing embarrassment, the only oblivious one here seemed to be Sakura, the reason of Hashirama's whole predicament in the first place. Mito discreetly turned her eyes towards her side to her sister's green ones and Sakura did the same, somehow understanding each other through their eyes, Mito slightly nodded. This, Tobirama didn't miss and his red eyes narrowed again.

Hashirama tried to remain eye contact and he did successfully, but failed to keep the blush off of his cheeks, when Sakura smiled at him. Only receiving a knowing grin and look from a certain red head that made Hashirama want to look back on the river behind him as to keep his flaming cheeks away from view.

Just as the brunette was about to greet the two brightly colored girls Tobirama cut him off.

"What are you doing with little girls, Hashirama?"

* * *

The End~

That's it for this chapter! I just finished this, sorry if there are wrong grammars if you spot some please notify me since I'm somewhat a perfectionist with grammar, especially incorrect spelling. Sorry for the late update! It's still summer for me but I am going through summer tutoring, and yes, it's a pain in the ass.

Thanks for the support!

By the way,

 _Suiton: Minakami Yuso -_ Water Style: Water Transportation

 **To:**

 **Kuroshiroryuu:** _Thank You for the support! And besides, writing is my hobby but this is typing,_ _ **actual**_ _writing is my hobby. (^-^)/_

 **Guest:** _Thanks! For me, I really want to make the boys look cute yet possessive of Sakura all the same, hehehehe... Still not sure about the pairing though. (~-~)_

 **JUCHKO:** _Thanks for the help with my review problem and for the support! I did get your review, obviously, and I really am happy with how much thoughtful your review felt like when I read it! I'm trying my best to edit my chapters every time I'm bored and have time to reread all of it but it's just hard to fully read what you already know._

 **ChronaSE:** _Thanks for the support! I'll do my best! I'm already thinking about a side fanfic that just contains a few interactions I purposely or accidentally missed for the side fanfic. I wish Hecatoncheir would update Delirium's Dream because it was quite good. No, it was_ _ **damn great!**_

 **Reversus12:** _Thank you for the continuous support! Also, thank you for specifically pointing those incorrect grammars out, I will check them when I have time. And I do try my best when it comes to writing because I know that I won't be the only one reading this even though its readers are few. I want to portray the exact or closely exact images and moments I see that plays inside my head when I write a story, or type one._

 **Guest:** _Sorry for letting you guys wait but it's worth it, at least I think it is, anyways I totally agree with you, Mito is cute! But for me, Sakura-chan is cuter! (^/^)_

 **Guest:** _I will continue! I won't give up on this story, please trust me on this one because I have read too many author notes saying they won't give up when ultimately, they did. I would have told you guys from the beginning not to hope for this story if I won't continue, I already made a plotline. I was just kinda lazy to type for a while... sorry 'bout that. But rest assured, I don't give false hope._

 **Dalia:** _Yep, still can't type your name fully. By the way, what I meant last chapter that FF is being a pain in the ass and does not allow me to type some names. Just adding that now, although if you look back way later on I might have corrected it already. And I_ _ **still**_ _don't understand a single thing you typed. ('^-^)_

 **AboMakea:** _Nah, don't get your hopes up. Hashirama is a candidate for Sakura-chan! Sorry about that it's just that I really am obsessed with pairing Sakura-chan with anyone. Although, I'm really not a fan of SasuSaku or ItaSaku. Really not a fan of either two. Also, it's Hashirama not Hashimaru, just sayin'._

 **Guest:** _Thanks! I'll try to update fast._

 **Sasusaku:** _I_ _ **can**_ _do SasuSaku but like I mentioned before, not really a fan. No offense. But if you want, send a prompt._

 **Guest:** _Maybe, hehehehehe... Thanks for the support!_

 **Guest:** _Thanks! I'll try to keep up the good work!_

 **Fallen Angel Tears:** _Thank you! I know right, it gets annoying when a person is described as God that is forgiving, merciful and perfect. Don't worry, I won't show Sakura-chan that way, it's just the beginning anyways~ I'll try my best in updating but I can't promise daily updates, which could have been possible if I weren't so busy with school, but I promise I will update every week although not on the same day._

 **Yankey:** _Thank you for reviewing but I don't quite understand what you are trying to imply... Yes, there will be a battle but in the later chapters._

 _ **Important Note:**_

 _ **\- Okay, so my review shit is solved! Thank you to everyone who had offered me some suggestions about it!**_

 _ **\- About updating, I think my updating schedule will be every week. Maybe twice or once a week of posting but not at the same day.**_

 _ **\- About the pairing, I have no idea. Not sure... I kinda already thought of an ending in where Sakura either dies or goes into a comatose state forever... yea. If you any suggestions, let me know!**_

 _ **By the way, send me prompts on my account here or on my tumblr, The Haruno.**_

Torikki J. ~


	5. Sitting on a Merry Go Round

_**Sitting on a Merry Go Round**_

" _Yesterday was a memory,_

 _Tomorrow is a mystery,_

 _Today is a gift._

 _That's why we call it present."_

 _-Master Oogway_

* * *

"What are you doing with little girls, Hashirama?"

Hashirama sweated bullets.

' _Shit, shit, shit. What do I say? Uh, I met them along with a Madara who's an Uchiha and is almost the same age as me, I think, and also does not want to kill me unlike the first time we met and now we're best friends and we want to build a shinobi village where peace could reign and please don't tell father because I really don't wanna die yet? Smooth, Hashirama. Real smooth.'_

Hashirama might be a kind and calm guy but damn it, he's a guy and guys swear when they're just about to be discovered doing something wrong that could lead them into deep, _deep_ shit. Like the Death God's belly or something equally terrible or maybe much more.

"We just met each other here and meet up to train!"

' _ **Sakura, you're an idiot.'**_

' _I thought I'll never talk to you again, Inner. How's your deep slumber while being so freakin' useless to me after all these years?'_

' _ **Hey, I may not have been active but I still protect your mind, ungrateful brat.'**_

Sakura so dearly wanted to face palm herself for not only saying something so stupid but for also revealing that they were shinobi and were training with Hashirama, she chose to ignore Inner for a while. _Senju Hashirama_ , the clan heir to the _Senju Clan_ which means that if _they_ know his techniques they could be killed or tortured for being suspected to be spying on _sweet_ and _trusting_ Hashirama, the lovable idiot.

Mito resisted the urge to gape at her sister for being so... what's the word? Rash, yeah, rash or something equally unsmart and not thoughtful, instead she chose to support her sister and nodded her head while grinning tightly. If they die because of Senju idiots, Mito will kill Sakura in the underworld.

Hashirama also resisted the urge to gape at Sakura and only blink maybe once or twice before grinning tightly too.

"Hai, hai! Otouto, I met these girls by the river while training and I learned that they are aspiring shinobi so who am I to turn down a relaxing training session?"

Sakura smiled at Hashirama, who's trying to be sincere since what they were saying was technically true yet incomplete since they _did_ plan to train together but weren't able to yet.

Tobirama looked skeptical, he sees the sign of hesitation and uneasiness. The pink haired girl may not be that much obvious unlike the red head, who upon closer inspection from Tobirama, seems to be her twin. Tobirama's eyes took a calculative glint, much to Hashirama's horror and Sakura's defeat, Mito just looked like she wants punch something if not for her twitching hands and eyebrow were any indication.

"Is that so..."

Tobirama turned his analytical eyes from his brother and towards the two girls in question. Crossing his arms protectively against his chest that was covered with a blue sleeveless shinobi shirt, Tobirama hums in thought.

"What do you three practice?"

Sakura dreaded this, although she _does_ know the Shodaime's technique she fought side by side with him during the war after all. Wait, what?

" _Ah, Sakura-chan! No worries here, young one! I can heal myself quite sufficiently if I do say so myself, no?"_

Sakura snapped out of it when she felt more than one pair of eyes staring at her in question. She just caught a glimpse of a memory, she'll file that away for later as of now.

' _This is bad...'_

Mito thought, she has a feeling that this Tobirama guy know they weren't telling him the whole story but somehow they can't expose Madara, Mito kind of already figured that out but she doesn't know why.

Mito knows they can't say that they're practicing their precision in throwing various weapons because there weren't any dents or holes at the nearby tress or stumps near the area, they also can't say jutsus that are heavy damaging because there aren't any damage in the area itself!

So it left with genjutsu practicing, sealing, healing, or taijutsu. Knowing if she and Sakura were discovered as not only Uzumaki, but Uzumaki _heirs_ they would be in deep trouble so they can't show them any sealing except for low level ones. Mito thought of a perfect story to feed, Sakura might kill her later but whatever, the pinkette started it anyways.

"We just practice taijutsu! With a little bit of genjutsu and I must say, your brother is a sucker for those."

Cue a brightly red faced Hashirama and a questioning glance from a certain pinkette along with a suspicious stare from Tobirama.

"Although _your_ brother is such sweet heart! Healing my dear twin when she injures herself. It's kind of awkward to stay in the same vicinity of these two."

Mito grinned convincingly, she turned to Sakura with a ' _What? It needs to be convincing and just play along with it._ ' look to which she received a ' _I will kill you later and hide your body under the house.'_ look while Tobirama turned his prying eyes away to look stoically at his blushing brother with a questioning stare that says ' _Really? I never thought you had it in you, brother.'_ look.

Sakura blushed furiously, the damn pig! _What is she doing?_ More importantly to Sakura's undying horror she thought something along the lines of, _Doesn't she like him?_ And more thoughts like, _No. I don't wanna change the future this way!_

But Sakura played along less they get caught of lying to the white haired prick and be interrogated somewhere for hanging out with the Senju Heir somewhere in the forest near a river. Even though they just met the said Clan Heir three days ago.

' _This is what you get for waking up early, stupid piglet.'_

Sakura once again mourned for her beloved bed but resisted the urge to sigh in defeat. Instead she frowned, with the blush still on, not like she can just shake it off anyways because of a certain red haired pig-girl. Well, on the bright side, Hashirama isn't fairing exactly better than her. Fuck that, Hashirama has it way worse than her and she's much more lighter than Hashirama is, not to be a racist or anything but yeah.

' _ **Look on the bright side, Hashirama's so cute when blushing like that! He's like Naruto! Wonder what would happen if we kissed him? Ne, ne, Kura-chan-'**_

' _Not exactly gonna happen now or in the near future, pervert. Shut up for a moment, I'll deal with you later.'_

"It's nothing like that! My sister is just being obnoxious, but we do train taijutsu with a few genjutsu. And it's not like I'm the only one getting injured for doing something stupid, _pig._ "

Tobirama turned to look at green pupiless eyes. These girls are an odd bunch, with their bright colored hair and pupiless eyes...

' _Pupiless, but I thought Yamanaka are blonde unless...'_

Tobirama smirked.

Sakura tried to remain eye contact with the water-user but failed and looked to the side to see her red haired twin covering, and failing too, her grin with her hand. Her blue pupiless eyes danced with mirth.

Sakura scowled at her sister for joking about her and Hashirama but Mito just grinned all the more.

' _Once this is over I will skin you alive, pig, and have Tataka-nii roast your fat ass.'_

As if reading her thoughts, Mito removed the hand covering her mouth to fully show her grin.

"Yeah, yeah. Whatever she says, I'm just joking. Nothing to get worked up about."

Mito waved her twin's irritated aura with a hand and turned to the white haired boy.

"So, your Hashirama's brother. He didn't tell us he has siblings. Tobirama, is it?"

Sakura just continued to pout which Hashirama just can't help but think to himself that it is just _adorable_.

"Ah, yes it is. I would say it is nice to meet you, Uzumaki-san, but we both know that it will be a lie."

It's as if time froze and everyone suddenly felt cold. It was like the rule the four children just announced three days ago, not to tell their last names for they know it will cause chaos to what peace and normalcy they could have felt.

But no, Tobirama isn't finish yet. He's curious, why would two Uzumaki children surprisingly stumbled upon to the area where his brother was training in the middle of the forest?

"Tell me, _Uzumaki-san_. What do you two gain for spying on my brother? Plan to lead him into feeling a moment of safety then lead him into a trap perhaps? Or gather information on the Senju Clan's heir's techniques then tip it off to the Uchiha Clan? Don't tell me you girls plan to assassinate my brother to help the Uchiha Clan gain some type of upper hand? _Tell me, which one did you falsely befriend him for?_ "

Tobirama was not amused with his narrowed red eyes as he gazed to the shock faces of the girls. It wasn't new for female ninjas to lure unsuspecting men into traps but aren't they too _young_ to be shinobi?

Tobirama's pissed, what if they did successfully kill his older brother? The grinning face of Hashirama popped into Tobirama's head and he imagined Hashirama being killed by seals and chains.

Tobirama suddenly felt cold seep deep into his bones, he can't handle losing another brother to this _damn war_.

Hashirama was surprised at his younger brother's behavior. This wasn't a nice way to treat two girls and Hashirama knows that Tobi was just being protective, Hashirama was touched by that, but he needs to tone it down a little with his hard look and equally cold voice.

"Hey, Tobi-"

Hashirama started soothingly and slowly when his brother's furious look silence him. The albino turned his head back only to widen his eyes when he saw the pinkette was mere centimeters into coming in contact with his body. Tobirama almost stumbled and fell down on his butt when he saw a head full of pink hair that's the same height of his bare shoulders.

Tobirama's head turned sideways and the red hand imprint on his right cheek was clearly visible. The loud and resounding slap echoed through the forest, scaring a few birds and other little creatures away.

"Don't _you_ dare talk to my sister and I like _that._ You can't accuse us of anything! We haven't done anything wrong to your brother _or_ your clan! You don't know us, how can you judge us like that!"

Sakura snapped, like a bow string to tautly pulled apart, she can't handle it! Those red bloody eyes, they were so much like _Sasuke_ when he left and became an enemy. They were so judging, thinking as if everyone was below _him_. Sakura didn't even take account of what she said, she just snapped.

Tobirama slowly turned his head slowly to look at the pinkette with wide red eyes that quickly narrowed with cold distrust and hot indignation. Arms firmly at his side with his knuckles clenched, the albino shouted back.

"How can _you_ say that? We are _shinobi_. It's basically our _job_ to be suspicious and judging! If you make _one mistake_ and an ally could be killed! _People's lives_ are on the line if we so quickly assume that everyone is here to be nice and friendly. We are at _war!_ Those _damn Uchiha_ kill my _family!_ I-"

Tobirama was quickly cut off when the pinkette spoke again. Her bowed head that made her hair shadow her eyes, rose up making her bright fierce viridian eyes look at him as if seeing his soul.

"It's all about _you_ , isn't it? Don't you ever think that _your_ people killed as many Uchiha as they killed as many of _you_? My family isn't involved in this _damn war_ and a lot of them were killed at crossfire! How did you think this _war_ even started? It was because of a _misunderstanding,_ which I'm sure as hell of. People judge and assume _too_ quickly, it may save yours or a friend's life but being like that forever and not willing to accept a _friend_ or _say_ sorry will let your family get killed too! Isn't it tiring to wake up and think, _'Oh another family relative is gonna die and I'm going to march of into war.'_? Why can't you listen?"

Sakura couldn't help it, her old and dormant insecurities came back with vengeance. It feels as if she wasn't even shouting at the young Nidaime because all she can see was a raven haired boy who was too stubborn and selfish to accept anyone's help.

"It's not as _if_ we're not doing anything to stop this mess! We're trying to-"

"You're trying to prolong the war!"

There was a pause of deep breath as red eyes looked at her in shock and hurt. The other two people present just stared in various degrees of shock, wonder, amazement, curiosity and for a certain red head, pride.

"Can't you just stop fighting for just a day and think, _'Hey, this is nice. It's tiring to keep on killing.'_ and reason out with the other clan to stop? Why can't you, _fucking idiots,_ figure it out civilly like people and not the barbarians you are acting! When you kill till you die, if you have children then they will kill till they die and it goes on like that! It goes on like a curse unless someone actually stopped and questioned their actions and swallowed their pride to stop this madness! Yes, it is painful to lose someone!"

" _Yes it is."_

Sakura paused and took a breath at the reply she received, she's beginning to come back and just realize to whom she is just talking too.

"But is this war worth losing a lot more? Losing more people, friends, family... for this war. Is this war... no, is your clan's pride worth for losing your clan itself?"

Sakura continued, not even letting the white haired boy continue on what he is saying. She realized it now, this isn't Sasuke. This is Tobirama, the younger brother of Hashirama. And they were in the middle of war and Tobirama is sort of right but Sakura wasn't one to back down. Naruto taught her more than that.

" _I don't really want to fight anymore Sakura-chan. But, I want to protect you. Why can't people just forgive each other?"_

' _I don't know, Naruto. But even I don't forgive everyone, but I would give anything, even my pride to stop the fighting.'_

"I'm not saying that you should forget the past... but for me, I think we should focus on the present... If you can't forgive another's past mistakes, what's going to make you forgive yourself when you make mistakes? This war... it won't stop unless people stop shedding blood. It will continue like a vicious cycle. Can't people just forgive past mistakes and focus more on the present?"

Shocked silence was what Sakura's question was greeted first before she looked up to see exhausted and depressed red eyes stared back at her pleadingly with a defeated look on his face. Pleading for what?

" **You** are not the only one who wants this war to be over but this is cruel reality. Not everyone gets their way."

And Tobirama was right, they can't do anything about this. It's reality, they can't force people to get along and accept each other. But Naruto made it happened, and she will sure as hell damn try to bring peace to this world even though deep down Sakura knows it's impossible.

Sakura was hit with an onslaught of memories all of the sudden and before anyone can even move, the pinkette disappeared with a swirl of water but everyone noticed the drops of frustrated tears on her face.

"Sakura!"

Mito shouted with worry while moving to grab hold of her sister only to come in touch with drops of water since the white haired prick moved back when the pinkette disappeared.

Mito almost stumbled and fall face first to the newly created mud but she stopped in the nick of time so her kimono won't get wet.

' _Sakura where are you?'_

Her blue pupiless eyes searched frantically around while stretching her chakra to search for her crying twin.

"Hashirama I have to go! My sister maybe strong but she is sensitive! My father says she has an old soul of a war veteran and goes into shock a few times!"

Mito informed the now dreading brunette quickly before disappearing to the other side of the river with a shunshin, not that she knew that but Sakura taught her anyways for emergencies, and hurriedly dashed into the forest where Hashirama saw them go back home to three days ago.

 _'Sakura, please. Keep yourself safe. I don't want to...'_

The two brothers were left with only the sound of the flowing river with a few sparks of thunder up ahead.

It was going to rain.

"Tobirama..."

What can Hashirama say? Should he reprimand him for saying his ideals, no matter how harsh and cold it maybe, and scaring a little girl like that in the middle of the forest? Hashirama has no right to say that, well maybe he does as a big brother but he doesn't want to. Deep down, Hashirama knows that his younger brother must release this hatred of his. Sure, Hashirama is also sad when their youngest, Itama died but he wants to strive for peace. Hashirama wants to extend a hand and offer an apology and he believes that in return they could be great allies, Uchiha and Senju. Hashirama knows that not many support his ideals but he is a little bit happy that someone like Sakura, whose a few 'family members' aren't involve in the war but got killed anyways, was so faithful in his beliefs.

Hashirama looks at his struggling brother with a saddened expression as the albino boys grits his teeth and clenched his hands on either side of his tensed body.

"Tobirama, I think we should head home now. It will start raining soon and father will get angry."

Hashirama can't help the worrying tone that laced his voice when he spoke his thoughts, he's worried that Sakura will get in danger because no matter how cold Tobirama's idea on war, he is right, this is reality and not everyone can be friends. But he will show them, he will show people that anyone can be friends. Madara, him and the girls are living examples of that.

"Tobi-"

"No."

"I- wait w-what?"

Hashirama stuttered as he asked incredulously at his brother's flat answer. At the feeling of Hashirama's questioning stare, Tobirama turned his head around to look at his older brother's worried brown orbs, his red cold stare softened. The clouds clapped loudly and a small raindrops poured, getting larger and more frequently.

"I..."

Tobirama started when he fully turned around to face his older brother, guilt not obvious but evident in his face.

"The red haired girl... she went the wrong way... The pinkette went that way."

Tobirama pointed at the direction behind him and into the forest. Tobirama shook his head to shake off the water that was soaking his hair.

"I will fetch her."

Hashirama didn't even get the chance of replying when Tobirama looked at him in the eye with something akin to pleading swimming in his normally hard eyes.

"Father wanted to talk to you earlier, aniki. I will return back shortly."

And after that the white haired boy at the age of ten disappeared into the forest.

"Be safe, otouto."

* * *

" _Sakura, as your team sensei, I know you care for your teammates. I drilled that into you three, but please, promise me. Don't sacrifice yourself like that. Promise me."_

" _...Hai, Kakashi-sensei."_

" _We don't want to lose you, Sakura."_

"... _I know."_

" _Be safe. I'll check you later."_

* * *

 _Drip. Drip. Drop._

* * *

" _Sakura-chan! Look at yourself! You look like you woke up from the grave! You're only fifteen, it's fine to take a break from the hospital from time to time, you know?"_

" _Thanks, Shizune-senpai, but I'm not out for the count just yet."_

" _Remember to at least take a break, Sakura-chan. You know that chakra exhaustion is a vicious thing."_

* * *

" _As my apprentice, Sakura, you are responsible for making sure more people make it back after the war. I'm sorry for this burden, kiddo."_

" _It's fine, Shishou. Everything will be fine when you wake up. You'll see."_

" _..."_

" _Shishou?"_

* * *

 _Drip. Drip. Drop._

* * *

" _Yo, pinky! How's it going? You're hair looks like a nest for birds."_

" _Just say one more thing, Shiranui, and I will place this thermometer somewhere you don't what it to be."_

" _Please don't do that."_

" _What did I just say?"_

" _..."_

* * *

" _Sakura-san, back from your mission I see."_

" _Yeah! It's nice to finally see your beautiful ass here after three weeks."_

" _Yep, it's great to be back, Izumo. Nice to see you're still not dead because of that mouth of yours, Kotetsu."_

* * *

 _Drip. Drip. Drop._

* * *

" _Hey, Forehead. Me and the girls are going to hit the sake stack tonight! You need to relax, the war looks like going our way."_

" _Sorry, Ino, but I'm still busy putting back arms together and pushing intestines into someone's body. I'll come if I have time."_

" _You never have time anymore, Forehead..."_

* * *

" _Sakura-san, thank you..."_

" _Thanks for what, Hinata?"_

" _Eep! Yo-you're st-still he-ere, Sa-sakura-sa-san?_

* * *

" _Sup, Sakura! Wanna join me in washing Akamaru? He's starting to smell after travelling from campsite to campsite to deliver stuff."_

" _Sure thing! God knows that he loves me more than you."_

" _Aarf~!"_

" _Akamaru you traitor!"_

* * *

 _Drip. Drip. Drop._

* * *

" _Yo, Sakura, we need you at the Strategy and Head meeting later."_

" _Troublesome..."_

" _Don't still my line, troublesome woman."_

* * *

" _Ah, Sakura-san. I can't thank you enough for saving my Dad..."_

" _Don't worry, Chouji-kun. It's my job after all."_

" _Do you want some dango?"_

" _You bet I do!"_

* * *

" _Sakura-san. Shizune-san wanted me to inform you that you need to take a break from the south side of the Medic Camp. Why? Because you having chakra exhaustion is not going to help us."_

 _Sigh._

" _Hai, hai. Thank you for the tip, Shino-san."_

" _I am very much serious, Sakura-san. Tsunade-sama wouldn't want you to kill yourself because of chakra exhaustion."_

" _..."_

" _Forgive me for my blunt comment, Sakura-sa-"_

" _No, no, no. It's fine. I guess, I should take a break or else that woman would haunt me till I really die of chakra exhaustion... Care to company me?"_

" _... Of course, Sakura-san."_

* * *

 _Drip. Drip. Drop._

* * *

" _Sakura, can you just sit still for a moment until I'm done sketching you?"_

" _Ugh... Sai~ I'm getting cramps for posing this long..."_

" _Just wait, hag. I'm not done with your eyes. They keep shining differently that it's difficult to get them right."_

" _...Did you just insult me then compliment me and then insult me again?"_

" _..."_

" _Sai."_

" _..."_

" _You're getting good at this friend thing."_

" _... I'm finished."_

" _Great, I can kick you for that hag comment now."_

* * *

" _Hn. I see that you're still alive, Sakura. Annoying."_

" _Whatever, Asshole. You're lucky I'm not allowed to kill you."_

" _As if you can."_

" _Oh I can but I won't."_

* * *

" _Ne, ne, Sakura-chan! Let's go get ramen at Ichiraku once this stupid war is over! It'll be like when we were gennin all over again!"_

" _Sure thing, Naruto. Whatever you want."_

" _...Whatever I want, ehh~?"_

" _Naruto-baka, stop being perverted or else I'll punch you to the front line."_

" _Datte, datte, Sakura-chan! You know I love you!"_

" _I love you too, idiot."_

" _Wha! Really?!"_

" _Naruto! Hold still! You're guts are slipping out again!"_

" _Ahhh! You're right! Hurry Sakura-chan! I don't wanna die yet!"_

" _Baka!"_

* * *

Drip. Drip. Drop.

"Even I can't seem to forgive what was done to me."

Sakura muttered to herself. She teleported herself near a clearing when it started to rain so she set out to find for shelter and found a relatively small cave.

' _I'm so stupid.'_

' _ **Yes you are.'**_

' _Oh. It's just you...'_

Sakura thought while looking down at her feet, still can't help but let slip a few drops of tears when she saw her reflection on a small puddle by her feet.

All she can see was failure.

And her mind keeps playing some memories that remind her that she might not be able to see her family again. Even though Sakura tried to tell herself that she can do this, she can fix this problem, she can solve this through, when in all reality deep, deep down she knows she won't be able to do this.

' _ **Don't be so down! It's not like everyone else isn't stupid, it's the opposite actually because everyone is stupid in one way or another.'**_

' _I just... I can't believe I_ _ **said**_ _that... I'm not Naruto... I have no right to say what I did... I was just so caught up in the moment and all I saw I was Sasuke ignoring us and Naruto was there asking for the bastard to come home.'_

' _ **Don't you think you're over thinking this too much? Yes, you were stupid. Yes, you did that. And yes, you're human. Not everyone can be a robot. You vented out your anger to someone else, which you shouldn't have done but worrying and feeling sorry for yourself isn't going to solve anything. So, get your shit together."**_

' _I...'_

' _ **Hush, honey. You were just over emotional, even though personally I think that ass deserved it, and it's not like he wasn't fairing any better.'**_

' _I don't know what to say.'_

' _ **That's fine. You just need to calm down. And what were you thinking? Shunshining somewhere you don't even know? You're gonna get us killed.'**_

' _Yeah, hehehe. Sorry.'_

Sakura smiled to herself through the tears.

' _When did you get so wise, oh wise one.'_

' _ **Hey! I actually learned something from my short vacation!'**_

' _Oh, you mean when you left me during the war.'_

' _ **... I'm sorry about that, Sakura-chan. But you needed to focus during that time, I didn't want to be a burden.'**_

' _... I know.'_

Sakura thought for a moment.

' _I would do that too anyways if I were you...'_

' _ **No hard feelings?'**_

' _No hard feelings.'_

Sakura hums some tune she heard from a certain blond and blue eyes friend she knew that can get her way with anything with just a wink.

' _Why did you even ask me that? I thought we're one and the same?'_

' _ **Quite to contrary popular belief, even your other side can't fully know you. You still have thoughts that even I don't know and I'm okay with that, you're the prime personality in this body after all. Although, I already knew you forgave me but I wanted to hear it from yourself.'**_

' _Oh?'_

' _ **Yeah. And it's not like you know all my thoughts, if you do, you would have been nose bleeding every five minutes.'**_

' _... I really don't know how to reply to that and I do not want to reply to that...'_

' _ **You just did.'**_

' _Yeah, whatever. I really am crazy for talking to myself.'_

' _ **It's as if not everyone else is...'**_

Sakura hums back to her other self, she could almost imagine another her that's like a shadow sit next to her sitting form, with her knees huddled together around her arms pressing them to her chest.

' _Otou-san will be furious at me...'_

Sakura thought while lowering her head lower on top her knees, depressed at the thought.

' _ **Yep, I advise you to write your will right now.'**_

' _So comforting.'_

Sakura replied back dryly to her Inner. Her other self is what she has left along with the techniques she knew from her people.

Sakura was dragged away from her thoughts when she felt four very sharpened and obvious chakra signatures coming her way.

Sakura paled but she knew that this time she hid her chakra and knew that she's stronger this time around but she's not _that_ strong enough to take care of four very, very skilled opponents if they're that confident in not hiding they're very obviously train chakra signature. It was obvious to Sakura that these were not Uzumaki for they do not have the same amount nor do they have the same feeling of warmth she feels from every person in Uzushiogakure does.

' _Shit.'_

' _ **Hide!'**_

"Too late."

' _ **Déjà vu.'**_

' _They're too near now to hide, they most likely know location already, I'll have a chance of survival if I make a clone and integrate it in my plans but what if I disrupt the timeline by using a jutsu that's not even invented yet?'_

Sakura cursed her idiocy; she's really, _really_ losing her touch. Shikamaru would sigh at her and call her troublesome _and_ stupid.

"Well look at we have here, a girl with pink hair. What should we do, boys?"

* * *

The End~

Wow, longest chapter yet. And here comes Inner Sakura! I thought about adding her and I thought 'Why not?' so I did. Now, my plotline became more twisted than ever! I already thought of an ending! But not sure if I'll stick with it or not, if you guys have any ideas, let me know.

By the way,

 _Tataka_ \- I just found out that _fight_ in Japanese is _Tatakai_ , so there's that. Another meaning.

 **Dalia:** _Still don't understand what you're trying to say. But thanks for reviewing!... Even if the comment might not be nice._

 **Dislami-chan:** _Sure thing! I can make a one-shot of that pairing! It's one of the pairing I love the most. And it really is rare! T-T So sad. I can just imagine Sakura and Hashirama getting along so well too~ So, what kind of one-shot? Fluff or angst? Thanks for reviewing!_

 **Suzululu4moe:** _Thanks for reviewing! I know right? I wanted to make him look funny in the last chapter!_

 **Girlgeorge:** _Thanks for reviewing! Sorry for that~ ^-^_

 **JUCHKO:** _Thanks for leaving another thoughtful review! Yeah, it's kinda fun seeing Sakura and Mito playing match maker for each other with Hashirama. Yeah, I know. I already kinda thought what if Mito go with Senju and Sakura go with Uchiha but then I think isn't that too obvious? So yeah, not happening. Thanks for the tips though! Although I already have things planned for Mito~ ^-^ And I'm not sure about the Sakura dying ending... If she does die she would live fully first. I can assure that._

 **Angel897:** _Thanks for reviewing! I do try to make this story interesting and fun to read. ^_^_

 **Yankey:** _Thank you! You translated your review for this and I am extremely grateful! Yes, there will be future battle where in which Mito will be included along with the Senju and Uchiha brothers. But for what thats a secret~ ^_^_

 **Zombie Reine:** _Thanks for reviewing! I've been wanting to share this story for awhile anyways, just got lazy in typing it._

 _ **Important Note:**_

 _ **\- Okay, so my review shit is solved! Thank you to everyone who had offered me some suggestions about it!**_

 _ **\- About updating, I think my updating schedule will be every week. Maybe twice or once a week of posting but not at the same day.**_

 _ **\- About the pairing, I have no idea. Not sure... I kinda already thought of an ending in where Sakura either dies or goes into a comatose state forever... yea. If you any suggestions, let me know!**_

 _ **By the way, send me prompts on my account here or on my tumblr, The Haruno.**_

-Torikki J. ~


	6. Answers Soaked Deep

**_Answers Soaked Deep_**

 _"I never look back, Darling.  
_

 _It distracts from the now."_

 _\- Edna Mode_

* * *

 _"Don't **you** dare talk to my sister and I like **that.** You can't accuse us of anything! We haven't done anything wrong to your brother or your clan! You don't know us, how can you judge us like that!"_

Tobirama is _pissed._

He's fucking wet in the middle of a fucking forest searching for a little pink haired girl he could care _less_ about.

 _"It's all about **you,** isn't it? Don't you ever think that **your** people killed as many Uchiha as they killed as many of **you?** My family isn't involved in this **damn war** and a lot of them were killed at crossfire! How did you think this **war** even **started?** "_

Tobirama inhales deeply, he won't be able to track her like this. The rain is starting to pour harder by the minute. His clothes are getting soaked but he stills runs to find the pinkette, trying to sense her signature.

Why does he keep hearing her?

 _"It was because of a **misunderstanding,** which I'm sure as hell of. People judge and assume **too** quickly, it may save yours or a friend's life but being like that forever and not willing to accept a **friend** or **say** **sorry** will let your family get killed too! Isn't it tiring to wake up and think, **'Oh another family relative is gonna die and I'm going to march of into war.'**?"_

Tobirama cursed the gods as the light drizzle of the rain quickly turns into heavy downpour of water. He's getting near, he can feel it. But it doesn't stop the voice in his head, saying things that shouldn't make him guilty.

 _'She doesn't understand what it's like to lose close family members...'_

But even as Tobirama tells himself this, he can't help but doubt himself. He doesn't _know_ if she ever experienced loss like that before but _how can she say those words_? So easily...

 _"Why can't you listen?"_

Why can't _he_ listen? Listen to _what?_ What could a girl like her tell _him?_ He already lost his youngest brother and mother to this _war_.

Tobirama's face darkens, how could a girl like him disrupt his thoughts so much? Making him question his ideals...

He doesn't even know and can't fathom _why_ the hell he's doing this, _why_ he's looking for her.

Maybe because it was those eyes that looked so hollow and lost that stared and haunted him in his mind that made him do this.

 _"You're trying to prolong the war!"_

Trying to prolong the war? Can't she _see_ that they're fighting to end it?

This was all Hashirama's fault. If he had never met those two little girls he wouldn't be in this mess.

He wouldn't be soaked to the bone running around the forest with his conscious eating him away in his mind as he looks for a little girl with pink hair.

 _"Can't you just stop fighting for just a day and think, **'Hey, this is nice. It's tiring to keep on killing.'** and reason out with the other clan to stop? Why can't you, **fucking idiots,** figure it out civilly like people and not the barbarians you are acting!"_

She called his clan and his family idiots. He called him an idiot in front of his face. How could they just _stop_ fighting? The girl doesn't understand that this was reality.

 ** _'But isn't it nice to just train with Hashirama like there was no war?'_**

A traitorous part of his mind whispers. But Tobirama ignores it, he ran a good distance away from the river now and still no sign of the pinkette.

 _"When you kill till you die, if you have children then they will kill till they die and it goes on like that! It goes on like a curse unless someone actually stopped and questioned their actions and swallowed their pride to stop this madness! Yes, it is painful to lose someone!"_

Tobirama doubts that the war will continue any further. His older brother is strong, he could end this war in this generation. Hashirama may be an idiot but Tobirama cares for him deeply but the white haired man would willingly swallow senbon first before admitting that to his brother.

He doesn't want to lose anymore people, that's why Tobirama fights so _hard._ He wants the war to end too.

Tobirama skidded to a halt, he sees a clearing that looked to have turn into a battlefield with small craters and weapons scattered around.

Two bodies lay dead, Kaguya members he identifies because of the white weapons made out of bones scattered around.

 _"But is this war worth losing a lot more? Losing more people, friends, family... for this war..."_

Tobirama freezes. Looking at the hand of one of the Kaguya he sees tresses of pink hair splattered with blood.

 _"Is this war... no, is your clan's pride worth for losing your clan itself?"_

The albino boy's head was bowed down but his eyes were wide open if you can see it through the shadows. Red eyes filled with rage that burns white hot but freezes you where you stand at the same time.

Tobirama stood frozen still for a while. Expanding his senses to the max, searching for anything out of place in the forest.

He might not like the pinkette but he's mother raised him into becoming a gentleman.

He knew how ruthless Kaguya members are, and a part of his mind prays for the safety of the pinkette.

 _"I'm not saying that you should forget the past... but for me, I think we should focus on the present..."_

 _There._

He felt it on the very tip of his chakra sense, two strong chakra signature along with one weak, barely hanging on, with another on the other end. It was weak but it was there and that was all what Tobirama needed.

He was gone in a silver flash.

 _"If you can't forgive another's past mistakes, what's going to make you forgive yourself when you make mistakes?"_

The pink haired girl won't die on his watch, he won't allow that, he needs her to understand his ways first.

Tobirama doesn't know why but the girl left him aching when she accused him like that.

* * *

 _Drip._

Sakura coughs, making her blood splatter on the ground making it a pretty she of red that Sakura can admit looks beautiful in a morbid way.

Piercing viridian eyes zoned in on the two bone controlling freaks in front of her.

She just finally managed to kill one more and the other two didn't even care less when their other teammate died.

 _'The Bastards...'_

Sakura still have chakra left but this needs to end now, she's still fueling the puddle portal outside the village because it still hasn't notified her if Mito went through yet.

Sakura curses her stupidity for the thousandth time this day, she left Mito _alone_. Sakura just hope that she was okay, because if the red head ends up injured in any way Sakura would _never_ forgive herself.

Forming handseals as fast as she could as the other two Kaguya members run to her with killing intent obvious in their face.

" _Suiton: Mizu Ba-Suto!"_

After performing the handseals Sakura claps her hands close and just as the two Kaguya members were in front of her with their hands that has bone claws poised to tear and kill, Sakura opens her hand to reveal a sphere of water circulating and she shoves it into their faces before jumping back.

The sphere exploded but the two managed to avoid any fatal damage.

The rain pours with the intention to tear or pierce the skin and washes away the blood pooling around the three fighters. Sakura bared her teeth in a feral warning as blood seeps out of her right arm, it got sliced earlier by the Kaguya bastard's bone claw fingers.

Sakura knew this gash would need stitches.

Her chakra is being drained into an all time low, Sakura estimates that she could make three more not so powerful jutsu before fainting because of chakra exhaustion.

She can't believe this.

She's going to die because of a white haired boy that reminds her of her raven haired teammate.

"Is that all you got, pinky-"

 _Bam._

Sakura blinks owlishly at the silver blur that kicked the Kaguya mocking her earlier in the face while holding her bleeding arm to at least lessen the blood loss.

The other Kaguya, let's call him Bastard Two, was on immediate alert.

"Koroshi!"

Bastard Two called out to Bastard One, so the one who sliced her was Koroshi huh.

Gritting her teeth, Sakura repositions herself into a defensive stance. Looking at the fallen Kaguya Sakura could see now that it was just Tobirama, with a kunai lodged deep in the middle of the Kaguya member's forehead, killing the guy instantly.

"Why you brat-"

 _"Suiton: Suidan no Justsu."_

Before Bastard Two could even finish his sentence, Tobirama was already finished with the handseals and unleashed a torrent of water towards the Kaguya member.

Bastard Two wasn't able to dodge and he got hit, it wasn't strong enough to pierce through but strong enough to bruise or shed skin, Bastard Two ended up being stopped by a tree he knocked his back into.

That would surely leave a nasty bruise.

Tobirama was on the Kaguya member in a flash but it seemed Bastard Two expected that as he quickly moved his hand towards Tobirama's unguarded torso.

Everything seem to go slow motion to Sakura as Tobirama's eyes widened and the bone of the Kaguya members was already protruding in a spike shape on his palm.

This could be fatal.

Sakura's eyes widened and she didn't hear anything but she could have sworn that she screamed his name.

* * *

 _'Shit.'_

Tobirama eyes widened and it felt as though his arms were so heavy above his head where his sword was poised to land the finishing blow.

 _ **"Tobirama!"**_

He heard the pinkette yell for him and he couldn't help but smirk inwardly. So he was going to die like this, huh? Because of some pink haired girl.

But before Tobirama could even think any further, pink strands suddenly invaded his eyesight.

 _"This war... it won't stop unless people stop shedding blood. It will continue like a vicious cycle. Can't people just forgive past mistakes and focus more on the present?"_

Tobirama eyes widened once more and he could feel the air in his lungs go out through his mouth as blood seeped into the back side of the movable kimono Sakura was wearing.

Tobirama blinked slowly, as if just registering what just happened, before shunshining the pinkette and the himself back away from the grinning Kaguya member, the bastard's teeth were tainted red.

Tobirama's focus returned to the pinkette he's carrying bridal style when he heard a cough, he felt more than saw blood stain on his clothes from her coughing fit.

Tobirama scowled at the laughing man through the heavy curtain of rain.

 _"Oh well_ _you look at that_! Ain't that _sweet,_ prince?! _Your_ princess came to save you!"

 _ **'Death shall be bestowed.'**_

Tobirama didn't even bother to wonder where the hell that thought came from, he just gently laid the pink haired girl he carried down. Placing herself against a tree and about to turn away when a hand clutched his own, making him pause.

"B-Be careful-l, T-Tobi..."

Tobirama made no indication of having heard, with his head bowed down covering his eyes, he just continued to turn away from the bloody girl.

In a flash, Tobirama appeared in front of the bastard with his sword poised to fatally hit. The bastard shielded the hit with his forearms in a cross formation with his bones like a shield.

But Tobirama didn't stop at that, he kept hitting the jackass with strength to behead a person and precision to kill.

The Kaguya was tired in the first place, adrenaline can only get you so far.

Managing to land a strong hit on the bastard's shoulder, Tobirama withdrew and swung again aiming for the bastard side as he clutches his bleeding shoulder.

The Kaguya managed to dodge but Tobirama heard a curse came out from the jackass's mouth.

"This is your end."

Later, Tobirama would realize that yes, that was his voice that spoke.

* * *

A few minutes later with the rain not lighting up one bit, Tobirama walked away with a few cuts and bruise but victorious. He walked away and just left the body for the animals or other mother nature's pets to feed from.

Nearing the pinkette, Tobirama felt something painfully colder than ice drop into his stomach as his eyes absorbed the image of the pinkette lying down against a tree with blood pooling around her with wide red eyes. She wasn't moving.

Tobirama was instantly in front of her and checked for a pulse and let out a breath of relief when he found one. Looking down at the pinkette's soaked to the bone clothes, Tobirama lowered himself to pick the girl up bridal style once more.

He saw a cave in the clearing he passed by earlier. Tobirama guessed that the pinkette stayed there first and, to her unfortunate luck, five Kaguya members just managed to stumble upon her.

When Tobirama neared the cave, he tried to control the water soaking the girl's and his clothes. He managed to dry them a bit but not fully. Luckily for them, there were dry wood inside the cave that could make good fire. With the rain pouring down hard, making a fire isn't a problem as it won't be visible from far away.

After making the fire pit, Tobirama turned his attention on the pink haired menace that left him guilty with his thoughts alone.

Since Tobirama really didn't even bother to wear much but a sleeveless blue shirt and pants, he can't give any extra layer of warmth to the sleeping girl, at least Tobirama hoped she was just sleeping.

Tobirama was about to look at the pinkette's injuries and remove her clothes when he remembered that this was a _girl_. He hesitated. And then he remembered the wound that went through her torso because of the jackass and any other thought of ethics and shame went out through the window and into the cold harsh storm.

Tobirama eyed the two layered kimono wearing pinkette, albeit she caused him a _lot_ of trouble but he is quite surprise that she even survived that long while wearing those thick and heavy clothes. Tobirama knows that they were specifically designed for fighting, but they weren't designed to get wet.

When Tobirama removed the first and outer most part of the kimono, he left it on a rock near the fire to dry but not near enough for it to get burnt.

When Tobirama saw the last and second layer already revealing the girl's binded chest, Tobirama's humility and gentlemanly conscious came back at full force. Only to be silenced by a single thought.

 _'She could die, idiot.'_

That single thought that he did not even know where it came from, made the albino boy spread open the kimono but Tobirama managed to cover the girl's more... _sensitive_ parts and below.

Upon seeing the hole that made the girl's organs slightly visible above the pinkette's belly button, Tobirama made a noise he didn't know he could make in his throat.

It was like you were about to say something but in a split second decided not to and you just kinda moaned/groaned.

It annoyed Tobirama later on to no end.

Since Tobirama wasn't that highly acute with any healing jutsu, wasn't able to offer any much help but he was knowledgeable with medical facts and knowledge that could save a friend's life.

Like, right now. Except that Tobirama doesn't know if he wants to call the pinkette _friend_ yet.

So Tobirama only managed to clean the injury, as clean as he could with a piece of cloth and clean water that he removed bacteria from himself, and apply some sort of makeshift medical gauze from pieces and strips of the pinkette first layer kimono.

Tobirama cleaned and patched the gash on the girl's hand too. And when everything he could do was over Tobirama began to think.

He began to think as the fire beside him eat away the wood he fed them, why did he go _this_ far for some girl he _just met?_

And even with all the thoughts and voices whirling inside the white haired boy's mind, he noticed the pinkette shivering. He figured that the outer layer of her kimono was dry now anyways and covered her with it but still the pinkette shivers.

Tobirama himself is cold, wearing a sleeveless shirt and all, and that is the reason he was giving if the pinkette finds out he's doing this.

Tobirama sighs as he laid himself beside the pinkette and promptly turned red in the face as he thought what he was about to do. His brain didn't even bother to notice the rough and hard texture of the stone floor his body is currently lying on.

With curses directed to the kami and his older brother, Tobirama gently pulled the sleeping girl towards him so the pinkette was flushed against his chest.

At least Tobirama was already dried off a few minutes ago.

Unwillingly, he thinks, Tobirama got a sniff of the girl's pink hair and for a millisecond, Tobirama thought it was the most amazing scent in the world. Like blueberries mixed with coconut milk and honey.

Staring at the pinkette's closed eyes and partly opened mouth, Tobirama wonders.

He wonders that would he have met the pinkette without the war?

Realizing his line of thought, the boy immediately squashed it and shoved it to the deepest and darkest recess of his mind.

Still staring at the girl's peacefully and innocently sleeping face, Tobirama was caught of guard when the girls snuggled closer to his chest without turning around or making any other movements besides hugging the arm he stretched for her to use as a pillow.

All was silent through the stormy night, all besides the cackling of the fire and the sound of breathing from the two occupants inside the cave.

And if Tobirama's thoughts counted as the tornado and hurricane it was in his mind, that was noisy too.

To Tobirama, that night was anything but quiet, it was filled with voices and debates. All centering the sleeping girl in his arms.

* * *

Sakura woke up smelling the scent of fresh rain fall on mother earth's surface.

It was quite relaxing if she ignored the hard and rough surface she was lying on. Sakura tried to hold on to the wisps of her slumber and cuddled closer to the warm things she's hugging.

All of it, her sleep and dreams, the warm thing, it could have been perfect.

But then what she thought was her pillow took a deep breath behind her and Sakura immediately opened her eyes to stare at red ones.

It was Tobirama behind her, sharing body warmth.

And it was his arm she was hugging.

Sakura blushed and made an embarrassing noise in her throat, she stared at the white haired boy, unable to comprehend everything at once.

* * *

Tobirama took a deep breath, it was already morning and the rain stopped.

He was a hundred percent sure his father is going to murder him for staying outside the compound for a night and what he will think, alone.

Tobirama instantly regretted his intake of breath as the pinkette seemed to realize that it was his arm she cuddling to. Tobirama's breath was taken away at the innocent wide viridian eyes that stared at him with embarrassment. The noise the pinkette made Tobirama want to chuckle.

Absentmindedly, Tobirama wanted to squish the pinkette's reddening cheeks.

Tobirama paused, he just realized what he had just thought of doing.

"Ah uh... Tobirama-san..."

The shy voice made Tobirama snap his wide red eyes towards the pinkette who was squirming against him and that does not really help him in his dire situation.

Sakura noticed her poorly bandaged torso and arm, she didn't feel the pain and she doesn't have a fever so she assume it's still not infected yet. Squirming because of the intense stare the albino boy was giving her, Sakura decided to speak.

"I..."

Tobirama's eyes zoned in on the pinkette's lips as she parted them for air.

"Arigatou."

Sakura fought down her blush as she waited for a few seconds before Tobirama finally removed his arm around her. Sitting up, Sakura winced at the pain that immediately bloomed on her chest. Placing glowing green hands on her torso, Sakura sighed in relief as the pain ebbed away.

Tobirama just moved slightly to the side and watched as the pinkette heals herself. Tobirama was quite surprised at the pinkette's display of chakra control.

"My Kami... how long was I out? Where are we?"

Sakura cursed herself once more, she's so stupid! She hopes that at least Mito is safe and already at home.

 _'Kami... Otou-san is going to really kill me...'_

 ** _'No shit. But hey, at least you slept beside a hot guy!'_**

 _'I'm only eight, Inner. So shut up.'_

 ** _'Think about how he would look ten years later, Sakura! He would be so hot!'_**

 _'Lord... give me strength.'_

Tobirama watches the pinkette's face, amused. The girl wears her emotions on her sleeves and her face is like an open book for other's to read.

Tobirama was amazed at how fast the pinkette's emotion change, from horror, to annoyance, and finally an emotion akin to pleading.

"It's been only a day. We are far east from the river where you met my brother."

Silence ensued and Sakura looks outside and saw the clearing she was in before when those Kaguya bastards found her. Sakura almost smiled at the scenery of fresh wet grass on an open field and tall trees dripping with water. It reminds her of home. Or atleast, what used to be home before the war.

Sakura couldn't help but feel the guilt that gnawed her away inside her mind. She shouldn't have said those things to Tobirama, Sakura knows that the white haired boy already lost and will lose so much.

 _'Not on my watch.'_

Sakura thinks, this she could change. It won't hurt the future to prevent good people's deaths.

"Gomenasai."

Tobirama raises an eyebrow at the pinkette's apology, he quickly connected the dots and Tobirama couldn't help but inwardly sigh. Life, is so fucking complicated that he couldn't even begin to explain it.

"Hn."

Tobirama grunted back in reply. Sakura raised an eyebrow at this, mimicking his move earlier. Tobirama couldn't believe the audacity of this woman.

As Sakura finished healing herself she breathed out a puff of air, she could see cloud she just exhaled. It was cold but not ice cold.

She didn't get any of her vital organs hit but the attack grazed her liver. It's a good thing she doesn't have internal bleeding, it was also a good thing that the attack did not make that much of a large whole on the other side of her body.

After healing herself, Sakura re-wrapped her makeshift bandaged around her self again. Her arm will be sore and the skin will be sensitive but it Sakura felt better now that it doesn't have a gash making it bleed.

"We should get moving. I shall escort you to the river before returning home myself."

Sakura watches with her head at on top of her knees as Tobirama stood up from his sitting position with his right leg stretched and the other bent so his left arm was on top of it earlier. Tobirama moved to further extinguish the already extinguished flame, he scatter the charcoal.

After that Tobirama went to the entrance of the cave and scanned the field for enemies or danger hazards.

Sakura also stood up from her position on the ground and saw that her outer kimono has been ripped around the edges and she deduced that that was where her makeshift and unsanitized bandages came from.

Sakura's face exploded into a deep shade of red when she realized that Tobirama had opened her kimono and violated her body, Sakura quickly turned around so the white haired boy won't see her red face.

Sakura groaned in her hands quietly, on one hand, she is very much thankful to her white haired savior, on the other hand she wants to beat his pale ass for violating her privacy. Sakura inhaled deeply, then exhaled slowly. She reasons to herself that she could have died if her chest wound was not treated by the albino boy earlier.

Tobirama turned around when he heard the pinkette groaned and was quite amused and a tiny, okay a large part, of him is smug to note that he was the one responsible for it.

Giving the pinkette a few minutes to collect herself, which made Tobirama smug to no end but later on he would wonder why.

"Are you ready?"

Sakura almost jumped out of her skin when she heard the white haired boy's voice, placing a hand on her very fast beating heart she gave out a breath.

The pinkette slowly turned around to see the white haired boy looking smug like a cat who got cream. Sakura barely refrained herself to punch his slightly smirking face as she walked towards him.

"Yep!"

She instead reply, she still feels like a child.

Tobirama nodded in return.

"Can you run?"

Sakura wanted to kick the guy's knees for sounding so much like a sexist.

" _Of course._ "

Sakura bit out through gritted teeth, Tobirama raised an eyebrow at that but otherwise did not comment.

Instead, the white haired boy went forward to take the lead. For a minute, Sakura scowled at the boy before taking off herself. After a few minutes, Sakura was running with Tobirama at his side.

Tobirama made no move to acknowledge her but kept on running, Sakura stole glances of the white haired boy every now and then but have no intentions to strike up a conversation.

The pinkette liked this silence and aura of a budding camaraderie around them to break it.

* * *

Tobirama spared Sakura a subtle glance as they jump from branch to branch, she was quiet. To Tobirama, who now currently has two other brothers that are quite noisy and loud, it was relaxing. The pinkette's silence was not stiffening or pressuring, unlike their father, Senju Butsama.

They've been running and jumping for a while now and Tobirama thinks to himself in the privacy of his own mind that this is one of the most relaxing run he ever had.

Tobirama came to terms with his thoughts somewhat and he could now at least admit to himself that he is worried about the pink haired girl.

If his older brother cares for the girl, then Tobirama will too. If his older brother values this petite and soft looking girl, then Tobirama will do whatever it takes to keep her safe.

Tobirama thinks in his mind that it is surprising and advantageous when the girl revealed herself to be a ninja, along with her red haired sister.

Tobirama is once again amazed the girl could match his speed, albeit he was slowing down but it wasn't obvious. Tobirama has a hunch that if he shows the pinkette he's not even going at his preferred speed, she would punch him into a tree.

Even to himself Tobirama thinks the idea is preposterous but the craters in the battlefield and the Kaguya members' fractured bodies spoke otherwise.

Just as Tobirama was pondering more about the girl running at his side, he paused in thought when he sensed a _lot_ of chakra signatures at the river. And they were all _large_ and _powerful_ that for the first time, in a long time, Tobirama was afraid that he wouldn't make it back to his family.

Tobirama immediately made a gab for the pinkette and succeeded in catching her wrist but Tobirama failed to think what would happen when he pulled her towards him.

Tobirama wrapped his arms around the blushing pinkette and pressed both of them against the bark of the tree they were standing on.

Tobirama bit back a curse, they were closer than he thought, he hopes they don't have sensor with them but Tobirama thinks it's weird for them to scatter around the area of the river, it was as if they were looking for something...

"Tobirama. How many?..."

Before Tobirama could even continue his thoughts the pinkette decided to speak, more like whisper. Tobirama turned his head to looked down at the girl pressed against him and refrained himself to smirk at the blush the pinkette has or else the pink haired girl will cause him bodily harm, he's quite sure the petite and smaller girl could do that.

"A lot."

Sakura's viridian eyes widened in alarm, if Tobirama won't even say the number of opponents they have then it's that many.

"Where are they located?"

Tobirama stopped himself from blushing when he felt the petite girl's breath against his exposed neck when she whispered.

"Around the river where you and Hashirama-nii met."

Tobirama whispered back, but his eyebrows are furrowed in deep thought and the frown on his lips were deeper than normal and so Sakura whispered back.

"What's wrong?"

"... They're scattered... It's as if they're looking for something."

Tobirama eyes widened when he realized something, the _person_ the chakra signatures were searching for was right _here_ pressed against his body.

"What kind of feeling is their chakra? Are their chakra reserves large? Do they give you the feeling of warmth?"

Tobirama looked at the pinkette with curiosity as she described the feeling of the chakra signatures he sensed. Unsure of his answer, Tobirama slowly nodded.

Tobirama opened his mouth to inquire about the pinkette's questions and just closed it abruptly. Tobirama stiffens as he felt three powerful and one smaller chakra signatures run towards them. Tobirama cursed the gods once more and was about to jump away with the pinkette in his arms when said pinkette tugged on the front of his shirt.

Looking down, Tobirma could see her worried look but nonetheless relieved face.

"You can let me go now, Tobirama-san."

Tobirama wanted to raise his eyebrow when the pinkette was back with the honorifics. Instead, he just looked down with a clear questioning stare.

"I think it's just my family, Mito must have told them where I disappeared off to. Otou-san is gonna kill me then my other relatives will murder me next."

Sakura laughed slightly.

Tobirama wanted to counter the pinkette with a, _You **think?** _ but restrained himself and just nodded.

Tobirama gently let go off the soft looking girl and step aside, intending to return to his own home but hesitated.

What if these people weren't her family but enemy shinobi?

Sakura, seeing the conflicted look on the white haired boy's face, smiled reassuringly before looking hesitantly herself. Then Sakura nodded to herself before walking towards Tobirama and gave him a quick hug that spoke many words.

Thank you.

Then a second too soon, in Tobirama's opinion, the pinkette stepped back with a blush but huge smile nonetheless.

"Go home safely, Tobirama. Your family must be worried for you."

Tobirama wanted to assure her that they're not beside for some certain relatives and his brothers but contained his voice.

Tobirama just nodded at Sakura and Sakura swore to herself that she thought she saw a smile on his lips but doubt it. Tobirama turned away from Sakura and disappeared with the wind towards his home.

"Oh my _kami, Sakura!_ You little brat! You made me worry so much! I thought you _died!_ Do that _again_ and I _will_ lock you in a room forever!"

Sakura first felt her father's embrace then hear his words, Sakura thinks this was a way for her father to suffocate her without anyone's notice. On the edge of her peripherals, she could see and tight smiling Tataka and an angry and crying Mito. Rokku was there to with a grim line on his face.

"Sakura-baka! I-I t-tho-ought yo-u disa-appeared f-for good!"

Mito cried out and joined the hug.

Sakura smiled sheepishly before she was thumped on the head but her father.

"Don't make us worry again, squirt. I think I lost a few years of my life because of that scare."

Sakura felt Mito nodded while trembling against her as she look at her father's strained smile.

Sakura wanted to hit herself.

* * *

To be continued~

Yay! Another chapter finished! Sorry for any misspelled words guys. I'm annoyed at those too. So, okay, school is almost starting and I'm just gonna say it now and in the later chapters, I won't be able to update that much when I'm gonna start my second year of highschool.

Hope you guys enjoy this chapter!

By the way,

Koroshi - from the Japanese word of _kill_ which is _koroshimasu._

 _Suiton: Mizu Ba-Suto - Water Release: Water Burst_

 _Suiton: Suidan no Justsu - Water Release: Water Bullet Technique_

Anyways,

 **Dalia:** _Thank you for reviewing on my stories but I still have **no** idea what you are saying._

 **Dislami-chan:** _You're welcome about the other story! I'll update it sooner or later! Thanks for the support!_

 **Snookumsh:** _Thanks! I do try my best! I like your pen name by the way. Reminds me of a stuffed dog, no offense. ^_^_

 **Tobisaku:** _And yes it did happen! Hope you like it! Thanks for reviewing!_

 **Katelyn:** _Well sorry 'bout that but not happening anytime soon. Thanks for reviewing!_

 **Shendelzare:** _Hmmm... still not sure about the pairing. But for the next few chapters, a lot of few chapters, it will be like reverse harem. Mito would have her own lover too!... If I decide she lives that long or dies somewhere in the middle... Thanks for reviewing!_

 **Yuna:** _I know right! Thanks for the review! ^_^_

 **Diamondluver67:** _Not a **single** clue. I have **no** idea who but I think I'll just set a poll, vote there. Thanks for reviewing!_

 **JUCHKO:** _Again, thanks for the thoughtful review and continuous support! Yeah, I won't rush things because I have seen on far too many occasions on what happens when authors rush things, the result is **very** messed up. Sometimes I find stories like that too, the ones that make me "Oh that was obvious why didn't I see that comming?" and praise the author for their ingeniousness._

 **Qwerty:** _I'm not so sure about that but I can make HashiSaku moments! I'll make a story filled with HashiSaku moments like **Green and Blue Meet** which are my MinaSaku plot bunnies! Thanks for sharing your thoughts!_

 **MadaSaku:** _I know, they're **cute** together but I have seen way too many fics and fan art of them and **not enough TobiramaSakura or HashiSaku** fan art that it's just **sad** and **painful.** Thanks for reviewing!_

 **4Eva Dreaming:** _Thanks for reviewing! I'm pumped up about this story too! It's so much fun writing it!_

 **4Eva Dreaming:** _I'm not so sure about the ending yet, I have already thought out lots and lots of possibilities including the ones where some of the main characters die. Like Tobirama, Sakura or even Mito... I'm saying sorry in advance, this story took a life on it's own that some parts are not even going according to my already thought out plot line. Thanks for the review!_

 **4Eva Dreaming:** _Here's the next chapter! Hope you enjoy it! Till next time~_

 **Mo-Mozey:** _Thanks for reviewing! The Mito and Sakura being Twins isn't actually my idea. I got if from Delirium's Dream by Hecatoncheir, I hope he/she updates soon! Read it! It's a great story even though it's not complete yet! I will do my best to portray this untold story inside my head._

 **Analelle:** _I think this chapter pretty much answers all of your questions. Thanks for the review! ^_^_

 **Itachi13080:** _Thanks for the review! I know right. T-T I kinda made myself cry there. I actually watched a lot of Sakura centered videos that really came from Naruto and it was all sad. They revolve around Sakura with Team 7 and other people. T-T And I just imagined some of the scenes that could actually happen in the anime, I hope it wasn't OOC. ^_^_

 **Guest:** _Thank you for the review! I don't know what you mean by first person because I don't use that except in dialogues and monologues. I hope it's not to messed up that my readers can't understand it! Sorry for the twisted writing! ^_^_

 _ **Important Note:**_

 _ **\- Okay, my updating schedule will change once school comes. And that's the start of August. I won't be able to update much at that time, maybe once every two or three weeks.**_

 _ **\- Thank you to all who favorited and followed this story and me as an author! I am very honored and flattered.**_

 _ **\- About the paring, I think I'll just set up a poll and see which lucky guys will win. Of course, I will have the final saying though.**_

 _ **Any request about any other story, anyone?**_

\- Torikki J. ~


	7. Under the Same Sky

_**Under The Same Sky**_

 _"We do have a lot in common, the same earth, the same air, the same sky._

 _Maybe if we started looking at what's the same instead of always looking at what's different..._

 _Who knows?"_

 _\- Meowth_

* * *

"Stupid, reckless, boneheaded, brainless, idiotic, senseless, dense, obtuse situation _I have ever_ have _the misfortune_ of experiencing!"

Sakura tried to not flinch at the orange haired man shouting at her. Looks like she really pushed it this time.

 _ **'No duh. You really were a bit over emotional but hey, you're only human. Not a robot or god. Personally, I think the ass deserves it. But knowing you, you're beating yourself up for exploding at a person who has lost family but you forget that you too lost people.'**_

 _'... I- what I did, that was just wrong, Inner. I should haven't shouted at him for that. I could have been more reasonable, at least. You know?'_

 ** _'Yeah, I knew. I knew that you were gonna beat yourself up about this.'_**

Sakura didn't reply back, she didn't know what to reply back and Inner knew this too and receded to Sakura's mind. Inner would do or give _anything_ to protect Sakura, from herself or others. And right now what Sakura needs is her own thoughts.

Somewhere in their victory and family hug, Sakura became unconscious and that was the moment Asa noticed his daughter's makeshift bandaged torso and he instantly panicked and immediately called for the medics.

Since his father was already so tired when Mito barged in his meeting with a few relatives about the Cherry Blossom Festival crying her eyeballs out about her disappearing, Asa became more stressed and as soon as the group returned to their compound Asa became unconscious from all the pressure.

And Sakura just woke up from her rest just now only to see Rukko's raging face.

"Honestly, Hime-sama! What you did could have gotten _yourself killed!_ Do you have _any_ idea how _scared_ we were?"

Sakura did wince at the long orange haired man's whisper, it was those of a child and Sakura bowed her head in shame. She was stupid, really _stupid_.

She was sitting on the futon in the medical wing of their compound. Mito was finally ripped away from her side and was currently sleeping alone in their bedroom, same goes for her father. Asa was also resting in his own room, tended by the family medics.

Sakura was alone with the two orange heads of Rokku and Tataka as guards and Rokku was currently shouting her ears off for her mistake, her very stupid and idiotic mistake. The room they were in was simple and traditional with one side of the room has the doors that leads to the hallway and on the opposite end another pair of shogi doors that leads outside to a garden.

Rokku's venomous deep green glare at the petite pinkette softened when he saw her winced. Rokku pulled his long burgundy locks in frustration as he sighed, looking behind him to see _his_ twin.

"How the hell could you be so come about this, Tataka?"

Tataka opened his no longer light purple but deep dark violet orbs, he was standing in front of the door with crossed arms as he listens to his brother berating their princess. Rokku was kneeling beside the sitting girl. And as much as Tataka pities the injured and sad looking girl he can't control the pure anger he feels towards her decisions.

"Oh, I'm _not._ Tell me when you're done, then I'll have my turn."

Rokku nodded and turned back to the pinkette.

"I am serious, pinky. Think before you act. I mean it's good that you healed yourself, but you could have prevented everything from happening if you stopped and think for a moment! Look at yourself! Three broken ribs, a lot of bruises and cuts, punctured right lung, internal bleeding and you had a _fucking hole in the middle of your stomach._ "

Sakura just stared at her hands, her injuries were worst than she thought. She shouldn't have run so fast and so long, it opened her wound and her lung got punctured in the process but she didn't notice any of it because she was talking to her Inner during the time. And she guessed that since she didn't look to be in pain, Tobirama thought the wound wasn't that severe.

"You could have died!"

Rokku shouted for who knows how many times. And he was right, she _could_ have died if she wasn't found that fast or if Tobirama didn't treat her wounds first. Or if she didn't know any medical knowledge.

"Gomenasai."

All was quiet for a moment before Tataka moved from his previous spot and towards the other side of the pinkette, who turned her head towards the other burgundy haired twin in question. Before the girl could move away, Tataka grabbed the girls cheeks and moved her face closer to his face. Rokku couldn't suppress the shiver that went down his spin on the dark look his twin has, it was darker than the look he gave the man who announced their father's death to them when they were kids.

 _"Sorry_ doesn't cut it, _**princess.**_ You need to _promise_ us, promise _me,_ that _you_ would **never ever** do something _that_ stupid ever _again."_

Tataka stated with a pull and stretch of the pink haired girl's cheeks for emphasis.

"Umf! Uf fromis! Uf fromis!"

Tataka gave one more final stretch before letting go of the pinkette's cheeks and returned back to his normally indifferent yet warm disposition. Rokku sighed before reaching out a hand to ruffle the girl's hair, he can sense from the way Mito-hime's chakra spike that she was waking up. They need to leave to give the other pair of twins a sense of privacy.

"Just, _please_ , don't do stupid things without us knowing."

Sakura, who turned to the dark green eyed brother a minute earlier, smiled apologetically at him.

"I'll try."

 _'That's all we could ask for.'_

Not saying his thoughts out loud, Rokku nodded stiffly before looking at his brother and exchanging some type of message for a second.

"We will come by later, Hime. Let's go, Tataka."

Tataka received the message his brother sent him, _Mito-hime has woke up_.

"See you later, Sakura-chan."

Sakura could only nod as the shogi doors close with a soft click. She was now left alone wondering about the white haired boy who helped her and the brown haired boy who was his older brother.

* * *

"Sakura-baka! Baka, baka, baka, baka, _baka, baka!"_

Sakura found herself a few minutes later with Mito once again shouting her ears off.

"Ano, excuse me, Mito-hime but I must check on Sakura-hime first. She has just now woke up, after all."

The two girls paused in their conversation (Read: Mito shouting to her heart's content about her sister's stupidity.) and turned towards the shogi doors where a woman with light blond hair and a sweet smile entered from.

"Ah! Yes, of course, you can Amai-san!"

Mito instantly moved away from her sister so that their family medic could asses the damage with glowing fingers. Mito watched on anxiously, she remembered the moment her sister fainted in her and her father's arms. It was a terrifying experience.

Mito was worried about their father too but the medic said he would be fine after a few days of rest, his sister on the other hand...

"Sakura-hime, I will be blunt. You can no longer be shinobi as of the moment, of not ever again. You're body cannot handle the strenuous pressure anymore. We cannot mend your ribs, that will take time and even then if they mend it would take a few more years for them to regain their strength. Good thing that you already had a hole in your stomach, we used it to stitch your lungs."

Mito's eyebrows furrowed with a frown on her face, when the medic told her this she went to shock that her sister unable to train with her anymore. She didn't talk to anybody at that time, even Tataka. Mito was never close to Rokku as much as her sister was but Mito still considers Rokku as a friend.

Mito watched with a worry face as her sister look at the medic in the eye with her deep viridian eyes full of laughter. M

"Thank you for helping, Amai-san. But I think I can handle everything else now. How long have I been out?"

Amai look reluctant to answer for a second before sighing to herself and answering her heiress. The blonde's light blue eyes that reminds her of Ino's stared at her with something akin to worry in her pupiless eyes.

Kami, they really do remind her so much of Ino.

"Three days, Asa-sama has woke up yesterday but all of us insisted that he rest and Mito-hime forced him to. As of now, he is asleep in his room although I think he will come by later in the afternoon."

Sakura nods at the medic before smiling at her, completely shoving her thoughts about her Yamanaka friend. The light blonde smiled back at her princess before frowning a little.

"How will you be able to handle this, Sakura-hime? Broken bones can only be healed by the Senju Heir as of the moment."

Mito watched on, with a relieved smile. She knows her sister's medical prowess is in a league much more far than the Senju Heir. The red head sees the pinkette woke up every night with a strange green glow on her hands and mutter some stuff that Mito knows as medical jargon. Mito likes to think that her sister will become the greatest medic nin ever.

"Just watch later, Amai-san. I've been studying the medical arts since I was a child, you should know."

Sakura answered with bright viridian eyes. The light blonde just sighed once more before tiredly smiling at the pinkette.

"It's good to have you back, Sakura-chan."

Sakura's smile widened.

Thus, the two eight year old girls and twenty-four year old woman descended into a happy and relaxing conversation about medical properties and seals.

* * *

"So in short, Kura-chan, you can heal yourself fully?"

Asa asked and summarized what his daughter explained to him with medical jargon he and the other medic nins present could not even understand.

The girl smiled at him but even then that did not completely soothe Asa's fraying nerves, he almost lost _her._ He almost lost one of _his daughter_ at such a young age. All because she was an _idiot,_ because _he_ was an idiot, and because stupid curiosity runs in the family.

Asa exhaled through his nose, by Kami he should be furious right now and he is but he isn't even shouting or saying much, not even a single warning or reprimanding words.

Asa guessed that he's just too relieve, too happy to have his pink blossom back to be furious.

"Yep!"

The childish answer made Asa want to shelter her more but first things first, her injuries.

"And pray tell, Kura-cha, why have you never mentioned this before?"

Wide viridian eyes blinked up at him as if the answer was the most obvious thing in the world.

"I just sorta developed this theory a few days ago. You know that I love reading, 'Tou-san. But sometimes, you just get so busy these last few days. Even that single day off I didn't get to tell you because a certain pig is too excited to train."

Sakura said the last few words while directing a look at his other red haired daughter's direction, who was grinning back without a care in the world. Asa looked at her daughter's sad yet understanding viridian gaze and Asa felt himself becoming even more guilty. He let's out a sigh to himself before smiling tiredly at his two precious treasures.

"I'm sorry about that but I'm here now. So, are you sure you won't mess up?"

"Positive!"

Asa directed Sakura one more serious look before grinning and ruffling her pink hair. Sakura was still sitting on her futon and Asa and Mito were sitting beside her. Some medics were by the door and Amai was at the other side of Sakura's futon.

"Fine. But if I see you starting to fuck up even slightly, you will stop. Okay?"

For a brief moment, the Uzumaki female twins exchanged each other a look. Their father is that worried because he's starting to cuss again, like that one time when someone flirted with Sakura and Sakura had no idea what the boy was doing but hell, their father was pissed. Sakura still can't understand why her father got so much that time.

Sakura turned back to her father and grinned broadly, Mito at Asa's side did the same. None of them would admit that Sakura heals Mito's cuts and other light injuries from time to time.

Turning her head forward, Sakura focused on her chakra. She knows she can heal her injuries completely, she healed herself and other's way, _way_ worse than this. But let's just say Sakura was in the mood to show off at her father so she didn't hover her hands at her injuries and Amai along with the other medics looked a curious and a bit worried.

Everyone in the somewhat large room held their breath as Sakura stomach glowed brightly with light green chakra, the chakra continued to glow around her complete body. Like poison, the green glow spread through her body and already Sakura could tell that the Uzumaki Sensors in the compound were getting curious as to why her chakra was spreading and the medics present were already assessing her chakra control.

Asa observed with critical and analytical green eyes while Mito watched with an awestruck face and eyes full of wonder. For a few minutes, Sakura glowed like a star and the medics still can't comprehend what she did. Amai stared with strangely cold and calculating eyes but no one seemed to notice the brief change.

Then, after what seemed like ten minutes, the glow receded until it was just a small glow on the pinkette's navel then it disappeared like smoke in the air.

Sakura's eyes have been completely opened for the whole process but her eyes took a different lighter shade and the people present knew she wasn't staring ahead of her anymore.

"Wow, Sakura-chan! You never did _that_ before! Is it new?"

And like always, it was Mito who removed the serious atmosphere like the sun lighting the world and Sakura is so thankful to have her right now. She's so much like her friends. Ino, Naruto...

Sakura grinned at Mito, it felt a bit strained but as Mito grinned back to her Sakura thought to herself that her own grin was genuine.

"Yeah. I've been working on this for quite a while."

Asa still looked at her pink haired daughter with contemplative eyes before redirecting his gaze towards Amai's light blue ones. Understanding the hidden message, the light haired blonde nodded slightly before settling her hands on top of her heiress's chest. Pushing the girl gently so she's lying down on the futon, Amai's hands glowed light blue and scanned Sakura's body, checking every part of her.

It only took a few seconds and the light blue dispersed and Amai's wide shocked yet giddy eyes stared at the green gaze of her clan head before shifting to the medics by the door.

"She's fully healed. Kami, I can't even understand how she aligned the bones. They were healed but I could feel that they will be sore for the next few weeks. Other than that, Sakura-hime can resume her training."

All was quiet for a moment before the medics by the door became talkative and talked to each other about different theories but saw them all to be simply impossible with the needed quality of chakra control to do such a thing but as the medics stared at the pinkette they came to the conclusion that yes, it is actually very possible.

Asa still looked as though he still doesn't buy it and is contemplating whether he should lock his daughter in the compound forever but then she would hate him. Asa sighed to himself before grinning proudly at his daughter, above all Asa is _damn fucking proud_ that his daughter was able to do something that he is sure as hell the Senju or Uchiha haven't even witnessed.

"So, Sakura-chan, you gonna spill or what?"

Asa glanced at his side to see his other daughter looking every bit of a curious child with fascination filled in her blue eyes.

"Sure! I would love to show how to set a bone! I actually wanted to do this a few days ago but I wasn't sure about the technique back then."

"How about now?"

"Sure as the sun will be there for us tomorrow. Cloudy or not."

Asa smiled at his daughter's cheeky attitude before ruffling her pink strands once more.

"Sakura-hime, how does the process work?"

A medic by the door asked, he has emerald eyes that was almost the same shade like her own with light red hair. He was young, like fifteen or younger and his eyes were wide and calculative and curious.

Sakura glanced towards the medic and smiled.

"Well, it's better for you guys to come near so you can hear ore clearly."

The medics in response turned their heads towards the Uzumaki Clan Head, seeing his approving nod and smile, the medics scuffled forward.

Seeing as the medics were nearer, Sakura started her brief explanation of the anatomy of the human body.

* * *

Mito stared at her sister in awe like the medics present. She knew for a long time that her sister could heal quite adeptly, being the receiving end of it more than a few times and it always left Mito relaxed and feeling safe.

And as Sakura explained medical jargon that was difficult for her and, by the looks of it, her father can understand, Mito can't help but feel pride for her sister's accomplishments. Meanwhile, the medics seem to understand what Sakura did now and they ask a few questions here and there.

"Anymore questions? Basically, what I did was concentrate my chakra and saturate it enough to be able to turn it into a physical form. The process is painful if self conducted because the chakra will work like a tentacle that will wrap around the broken bone and snap it back into place. After aligning the bone, I proceeded to wrap my chakra around connected part and continued speeding up the healing process, this time my chakra is not condense so it can seep in the bone and heal. Make no mistake, this is not easy. High quality control is needed because if you align the bone the wrong way, it will heal the wrong way and will most likely leave the patient vulnerable to internal damaging like internal bleeding. Speeding up the process of my bones is like mending skin and muscles, except much harder since the cells of bones are quite different and harder to duplicate and spread than that of skin or muscle tissue."

"How did you practice this, Sakura-hime?"

Mito watched with amusement as Sakura blushed for a moment and that immediately made the medics present and her own father instantly curious as to how. Mito knew how Sakura did it and it was quite actually understandable but weird nonetheless.

Mito remembered how Sakura practice her healing because whilst Sakura practice healing, Mito practice with her weapon precision but one time Mito got sick for catching fishes for Sakura to heal so Sakura went near the river that was located nearby the compound, it was the river Sakura first stumbled in, and stood in the middle of the river as the fish scramble around and about.

Meanwhile, Mito rested at the shades of the tree and halfheartedly meditate while Sakura grumble along the lines of "This used to be so easy.". They were eight at that time so it was just last year. Mito remembered it and she giggled to herself, earning more looks from the rest of the current occupants in the room.

Ah yes, the day Sakura got slapped in the face by a freaking fish that Mito tried catching more than once but failed.

And Sakura didn't get slapped just _once_ but _three times_.

It was freaking _hilarious_.

"I just practice on fish since it's anatomy are like humans, like the skeletal system and cardiovascular system. It was easy. When I apply too much chakra, I end up with burnt fish. If I use minuscule amount of chakra, the wound heals like a slug and sometimes the cells die."

Sakura answered the medics' question after coughing into her hand. Now this left the medics wondering what their red haired princess find so ridiculous about that...

"Oh yeah. Fish. I remembered that one time when-"

"Mito, shut up."

"But it was hilarious!"

"I don't care!"

"Well, I want-"

"Remember that time when you-"

"Don't you dare finish that!"

The two girls descended into half-hearted bickering with insults thrown at each other about their past embarrassing and hilarious to the other party experiences. Asa smiled at his daughters, he's happy that they go along so well. He was still worried about that night three years ago when Sakura suddenly changed. Albeit the change was subtle it was also sudden that it made Asa question and suspect something about Sakura.

But he let that slide now. Asa internally sighed, he's not going to tear this family apart by being an ass and suspicious of his own freaking daughter because Sakura still loved them both and Asa was just waiting for the pinkette to open up to Mito or him. Asa is not a patient man, _at all,_ but when it comes to his family... he can wait for thousands of years in a void or something just so they could be happy and safe.

On another note, Mito has still not mention _why_ were they out of the village gates in the first place. Asa has not questioned it because he thought Mito would just say it later and he was too caught up in searching for Sakura to actually do something about it.

Giving a look to one of the medics who was not partaking but only listening to the twin and other medics' conversation about healing and other things, the medic understood and took it as their cue to leave. The blonde medic nudged the other male medic beside him with red hair and the man turned his head away from the pinkette with a smile to look questioningly at the blonde medic Asa directed his look at. The two medics seem to communicate through their eyes and Asa inwardly missed Kohana since they used to have that.

It was a gesture that showed these people were _very_ well closely knitted together.

The red head understood and nodded to the blonde before coughing in his hands to gain the attention of the rest of the six medics in the room. Another red head, two other blondes, and one orange head turned to the blonde and red head.

"Okay, I think it is time for us to give you privacy, Sakura-hime. Rest well, we shall leave now."

Even though the red head was looking at Sakura with blue pupiless eyes, the other medics understood that indirectly the red head was talking to them too. So the medics looked around the room and checked one ore time at their princess's condition before bidding the main family of three goodbye and left.

Silence flooded the room like water as soon as the medics were no longer in or near the room, Sakura and Mito instantly noticed the shift in their father's posture and attitude and were inwardly preparing themselves to answer his questions.

Mito knew that they had to tell their father one way or another but she didn't think it would be this soon. They only met the boys twice. Mito doesn't blame Sakura for being overly dramatic and leaving her, okay maybe just a little, but Mito doesn't want to deal with the disappointment, anger, and worry their father will undoubtedly show after they finish their explanation.

That, and the knowledge that their Father will forbid them to ever meet or even set a foot outside the village gates, or compound, ever again makes Mito shift uneasily from her spot beside her Father and Sakura's futon.

"Why are you two even outside the village in the first place? I clearly said that going out of the village gates is dangerous. And you two just went out without a care. And you, Sakura,"

Said pinkette winced while Mito looks down on her laps and subconsciously bite her lower lip.

"You left Mito _alone_."

The silence in the room made the atmosphere in the room so thick you could slice it with a butter knife. Asa didn't even ask _how_ they managed to get out of the village, he knows his daughters could do it anytime.

Mito and Sakura knew the other question their Father is implying.

 _What made you leave your twin outside the village gates when you two are mostly inseparable?_

"Gomenasai, 'Tou-san."

Both girls said in unison and it made Asa briefly wonder about how they keep doing that, speaking at the exact same time...

"We know what we were getting into by stepping out of the village. We wanted to... explore a bit. We already know the village inside out by the back of our hands. We even know the secret tunnel mazes underground. Which is cool by the way."

 _'What should I do, what should I do! Do I tell him we were meeting the Senju and Uchiha heir even though it was only twice and the first time was just an accident and pure coincidence?'_

Sakura thought frantically, she doesn't know what to say! And by the look their father is giving them, he doesn't believe that they went out just to explore even though that is the whole reason they went out in the first place.

Before Mito could even so much as realize what she's saying, her mouth was already talking.

"We were practicing our sealing!"

Sakura tried not to look surprised as hell towards Mito but before she could control herself, her viridian eyes were already wide in surprise. Asa glanced at his red haired daughter at his side, she was fully focused in looking anywhere but him.

Redirecting his emerald gaze at his other pink haired daughter, Asa sighed to himself when he took note of Sakura's wide eyes. So they were practicing sealing all this time, but why outside the village?

"Why practice outside the village? You know that seals are dangerous, what if you blow yourselves up?"

Sakura inwardly cheered at herself and Mito, her own stance made it look like she couldn't believe Mito told the truth while Mito herself is inwardly grinning. Their oh so lovable Father took the bait.

Mito looked at Sakura that said _It's your turn to say something_.

Sakura inwardly pouted but complied nonetheless. Making sure to keep her act of being sorry, which is actually true, and being guilty, which is also actually true, Sakura looks at her hands before looking at her Father, biologically this time around.

"We know that sealing is dangerous, 'Tou-san. That's why we went outside, the other children keep disrupting us when we train so we thought of going outside the village. We really wanted to explore, too, and it was just luck that we found an awesome place to practice sealing and things kinda went on from there."

Sakura inwardly cursed herself again for being so pathetic at the look her Father is giving her. It says he believes her but he knows it isn't the whole story.

Mito sent an apologizing look at her sister but she needs to say the reason why she left her alone in the forest by herself.

"And I accidentally left Mito because..."

* * *

"Tobirama! Where have you been?! You had me worried! Don't stay out during the night!"

Hashirama exclaimed with wide dark brown eyes while ruffling his younger brother's white hair. They were in the hallways on the side of the compound.

"Hn..."

Hashirama looked questioningly at his younger brother, his answer is more dazed than stoic as usual. With brown eyes filled with worry, Hashirama placed a comforting hand on his younger brother's shoulder. Hashirama led his younger tired looking brother to their sleeping rooms, which was in a different hallway.

"Are they safe?"

Hashirama knew that Tobirama knew what he was talking about, Tobirama's lips thinned. His mind was wracking up all the possible scenarios that could have happened when he left the pinkette. Meanwhile, Hashirama was thinking of all the possibilities of meeting Madara along with the girls again now that Tobirama knows of the girls and meeting place.

What if the pinkette was mistaken and the people approaching them were enemies? And Tobirama just left her there because he was scared, scared that he won't be able to go home again.

Tobirama wasn't talking about his family's compound, no, he was talking about Hashirama and Kawarama. And maybe his father too, even though the old man is a pain in the ass. More of a pain in the ass than him.

 _"Go home safely, Tobirama."_

The pinkette's voice won't get out of his head and it's irritating him.

Hashirama looked curiously at his white haired brother when said brother sighed. It was a sigh of deep irritation that sometimes Hashirama gets out of Tobirama.

"I'm not sure. I left her."

"You _what!?_ "

Tobirama looks at his older brother and assessed the older brunette's scared and dreading face.

"She said I should come home."

That fact did not make Hashirama more calm at all.

"Don't worry. She said she'll be fine." _'And she better be.'_

Tobirama did all he can for the pinkette who is really nothing more than a stranger and a plague in his mind.

But still, as the white haired boy changes out of his worn out clothes into a set of fresher ones, Hashirama worried looking face was making him guilty. As Tobirama changes into the fresh set of clothes, Hashirama walks back and forth in his thinking pose with his right hand holding his chin. Tobirama knows that he isn't as strong as his older brother and he accepts that.

But _damn_ , Tobirama can't help but be jealous. Wishing that he too is strong like Hashirama. With the line of thought, Tobirama began to think what if Hashirama had been the one to look for the pinkette.

Then the pinkette would have been healed from her wounds.

Or not gain a gaping wound on her torso in the first place.

Or Hashirama and her would have stayed hidden in the Senju Compound and not outside in a cold damp cave with nothing but fire and body heat warming them both.

Tobirama grits his teeth at his failures, _weak_. His mind says to him. Tobirama's attitude might be approved by his father, unlike Hashirama's attitude. But it was no secret Butsama was proud of Hashirama, the unique Shinobi with god-like powers of nature.

"Tobirama?"

Hashirama paused in his stress walking to look at his younger white haired brother, who was finished dressing but still stood stiff like a statue while looking down on the floors with his knuckles clenched hard. Brown orbs filled with worry looked at troubled red eyes.

"You okay?"

Then, as if all the tenseness and stress in his body disappeared in a blink, Tobirama relaxed and sighed to himself. Hashirama did not miss this and became more worried.

"I'm fine, nii-san."

* * *

Thwack!

Thwack!

 _Thwack!_

Madara controlled himself not to move. He willed himself not to show the _rage_ he feels at the situation at hand. He's an Uchiha.

He's _the_ Uchiha heir.

He should always be composed, always be ready, always be cold, always be ruthless, always be on guard, always be knowledgeable at the problem in hand.

 _Always be strong_.

Never letting your emotions take over.

 _But shit, there's a limit to everything._

 _ **Thwack!**_

Madara withheld a wince and a growl all at once.

"Useless! You are no son of mine! I told you to move go ahead with the troops and you held back for what? To save lives?! This is war, boy! You have sons of your own and yet you are still not a man! What's a few more or less twenty lives compared to the whole clan?!"

Tajima Uchiha did not remove his blank and cold charcoal eyes from the floor, not once giving the old man with white hair that had been hitting him with a belt for the past few minutes ever since the beginning of what was supposed to be a close family dinner.

 _'Thank god Izuna is not here.'_

Was the only comforting thought in the _current_ Uchiha Clan Head. Madara glared at the floor where the old man is standing, trying to will it to open a black whole to swallow the geezer up. Tajima is proud that Madara is holding up so well, he is proud that his son is strong unlike him.

Ganjo Uchiha, biological father of Tajima Uchiha, sneered at the pathetic excuse of Uchiha Head in front of him.

 _'The clan is getting week. How could I have a son like this?'_

Ganjo raised his hand to get another strike only to huff loudly and turning away, heading for his own sleeping quarters.

 _'Bless the majority of the clan, stupid boy, if they did not like that pathetic excuse so much, I would have gotten rid of your father years ago'_

With all the viciousness the old man showed only a few minutes earlier, he closed the door so swiftly and silently with a non existing thud.

Silence reigned for the father and son left in the grand dining room. The night was silent, the maids were asleep and the guards were efficient as lookouts in the cold night.

"Madara, go fetch you brother. I think he slept long enough from his journey."

Madara said nothing as his head was tilted downwards, making his bangs shadow his eyes. Tajima does not look at his son, he doesn't need to. He knows his son is capable and strong, unlike him. Madara was and is the son Tajima's father always wanted.

The son Tajima failed to be after his younger brothers died.

And yet Madara is suffering the same fate of losing two younger brothers but he stood strong. Unlike Tajima, who became loss and failed to really efficiently hold himself together.

"Hai, Otou-san."

Swiftly standing up and making his journey towards his and his otouto's room with silent footsteps.

* * *

Tap. Tap.

Tap. Tap.

 _Tap. Tap._

"Kura-chan? Darling, what's wrong? Are you still hurt?"

Asa quickly sat in a sitting position on his futon which is messily surrounded by scrolls upon scrolls with a paint brush along with ink hidden around there somewhere, to see his pink haired daughter adorably shifting her weight while hugging a pillow and still in her white sleeping yukata with embroidery of leaves during autumn falling on the bottom. She was just there at the entrance of his bedroom, he mentally claps for his daughter at being so quiet in opening the shogi doors.

Sakura stared at the floor for a second.

 _'This is ridiculous.'_

She thought to herself and she half expected her Inner to answer but surprisingly didn't. Maybe she was the one asleep...

"I..."

Little Sakura began in a childish voice and Sakura mentally berates herself for acting so much like a spoiled child.

"... I had a nightmare."

Asa raised a red eyebrow at that but smiled warmly nonetheless, these moments are rare. Moments when the girls actually act their age and get scared because of a few not really serious things.

"Aren't you a little to old to be scared nightmares?"

Asa teased jokingly to which he received a pout a a pair of emerald puppy eyes. Inwardly sighing at himself for being so gullible and weak when it comes to "the eyes", Asa beckoned his daughter forward and the girl immediately went to his side under the blankets.

Asa blinked a couple of times before shaking his head.

 _'Uzumaki. We are such a fascinating and weird family, good thing Kami gave us long life spans and high vitality. If not, we would have been extinct years ago.'_

"'Tou-san. I can't sleep."

Asa looked down at his side, still in his sitting position while his daughter is leaning on him and already making him a pillow.

 _'What would Kahana do?'_

"How 'bout I tell you a story, kiddo?"

Sakura made a face at hearing Asa's suggestion, she's supposed to be a twenty-something Shinobi! And here she is being told that her father is going to tell her a bedtime story.

"Moments like these with you girls are rare and I never told you kids this story so I'm telling you anyways."

Sakura openly rolled her eyes at her lovable and doting father to which said father snorted at.

"Once upon a time... where nothing was bounded by law and where mostly everything is yet to be uncovered. This is the story of a young powerful woman that married the grandson of a Goddess, the Rabbit Goddess of the Moon. Kaguya-sama."

* * *

To be continued~

First of all, I am _so sorry_ for the late update! I'm busy with school and all and I have no stable wifi connection because I'm a dormer. I'm also a scholar of my country so I'm pretty busy with school bullshit right now- And all I want to say is I sincerely apologize for the late update. I will no longer be able to update weekly but maybe monthly from now on.

Also, expect a PeinSaku fanfic I will be posting next week. At least, that I am sure of. Sorry if this chapter is sorta unfulfilling, I'm on a rush. I'm also sorry for the wrong grammars.

Also, sorry if sometimes my AN takes up space of a chapter but I assure you guys, I don't post chapters with words below 6k. And that's not including the AN.

Meanings:

 _Ganjo_ \- japanese word for _sturdy_

And just review what japanese word I haven't gave meaning to. Including the names because every name I use will have meanings.

Thank You to all who have been reading this story! Special thanks to those who leave reviews, favorite and follow this story or me. I feel honored!

Anyways, Reviews!

 **Elysium124:** _Thank you for your review and here's the update you guys have been waiting for!_

 **Guest:** _Thank You!_

 **JUCHKO:** _Thank again for another thoughtful review! Yeah, I kind of realized that now too. I should have made her more weak and have coughing of blood but she's a medic. I hope you guys understand that some of her habit that concerns healing is not gone but is also not that effective. I like realism to. I don't like stories where in the people are viewed as gods. Where the situations are so fake. Where authors use characters so wrongly, though I admit. I have been making the Senju and Uchiha brothers too out of character so I will work with that one. And I still don't know about the ending. I'll just let the story take life of itself. Thank you for understanding my slow updates. But my promise stands true, I will not give up on this story. And you can count on me to make sure not to take too long in updating like one year after long. Maybe just two months after long or just a month but not a year._

 **LadyCalus:** _Thank you for the positive comment and review!_

 **Teyona:** _You're welcome! Updating is both a pleasure and an accomplishment of mine. Hohoho... I'll make sure of madasaku moments in the future._

 **Guest:** _I know right? That's why I'm so amazed at authors who successfully finished a story with triangles or more. I would like to end this story with a HashiSaku or TobiSaku. There are too many fanfics about MadaSaku and not enough HashiSaku._

 **Dalia:** _I still don't know what you're talking about but thank you for leaving a review!_

 **Yun:** _Thank you for leaving a review! Asa and Mito are so cute when they worry. Yeah, this story still has a long way to go._

 **LisbethMegolomania:** _Thank you for your faith in my writing skills! And also for your review! I know right!? All the guys are so friggin' adorable. I'm going to make a sidefic about this when I'm half way through this story._

 **Nahilliam:** _I'm flattered, French person! Thank you for reading and leaving a review for my story! Although, I must warn you, my grammar is not perfect and some of the chapters are rushed and have missing words or too many words. My grammar sucks when rushed, Be warned._

 **MadaSaku:** _Oh, I won't kill Izuna. I'll introduce that baby boy in the later chapters. Like maybe Chapter 12 or something. Sorry I can't continue with the pairing you wanted! Thanks for the review!_

 **Yuna:** _I can but it will have to wait. Thank you for reviewing and updating as said earlier is an accomplishment and pleasure of mine._

 **Snookumsh:** _Thank you for reviewing! And thanks for not being offended. I like TobiramaSaku too! Too bad there aren't many works, both story and fanart, of them._

 **tobisaku:** _You're welcome! I knew you would like that chapter! Thanks for reviewing!_

 **Itachi13080:** _Thank you for leaving a review! I'm trying to portray intense moments through pauses and italicization. I hope to improve my writing and correct my past mistakes in the past chapters of this story._

 **Fiery Seraph:** _Hello! Thank you for leaving a review! I'm so sorry but I won't make this a MadaSaku story. Sure, I'll add MadaSaku moments but that's all it._

 **gene44:** _Thank you for leaving a review! But like some people, I have **no idea** of what you are trying to say. I am **not** a Spanish person to those people who thinks I'm Spanish! **No offense** to Spanish people out there!_

 **Shendelzare:** _Thank You for leaving a review! And if you don't understand the hints, no, I will no longer add Itama here. He's dead already, I'm sorry. But Kwarama is alive. And yes, I think I will add him in the future chapters. There is a poll in my account, please vote their which pairing. Kawarama is also there as a choice of pairing._

 **Guest:** _Yep. You guessed right! Inner will be that perverted lovable bitch. The one that annoys Sakura to no end but Sakura's glad that Inner is there either way. Thank you for reviewing!_

 **Guest:** _Thank you for the review! Oh, trust me, this will continue._

 **LoveRebornNarutoKProject:** _Thank you for reviewing and liking my story. I will continue this._

 **rriddlemethis:** _Sorry, rriddlemethis, but this will not be a MadaSaku fic. I'll add MadaSaku moments but for the final pairing I would like for it to be Tobirama or Hashirama. Thank you for leaving a rev_ _iew!_

 **XionKirana:** _Thank you for the review and for loving my story! Here is the update!_

 **no name 18:** _Thank you for the review and for liking my story! I will continue this._

 **Salinia:** _Thanks for the review! Here's the update._

 **Mistra Rose:** _Thanks for the review and for saying that my story is interesting! I am trying to make this story great after all._

 **ForgetfulDaffodil:** _I know right? What happens to prickly yet cute little boys... they grow up to be mean but hot but mean men. Thank you for the review!_

 **angellyx13:** _And here's the update! I'm sorry if its not soon enough. Thank you for the review!_

 **Sakura Hatsu:** _I'm just going to put all my response here. First of all, thank you for your reviews. Reviews from my readers lighten up my day and motivates me to update quicker. The "Sakura is twin of Mito." Idea came from another author if you read my previous author notes you would see **Delirium's Dream** by **Hecatoncheir** being mentioned. It was his/her idea that I just borrowed from. I hope he/she updates soon. Her/his stories are great!_

Leave a review!

\- Torikki J. ~


End file.
